Izuku's Rocker and Creator
by Stephano1294
Summary: What happens to the story and events when Izuku swaps with kaminari during the USJ? Crazy Stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Izuku accidentally walked into Momo, who was holding Jirou's hand to pull them both to safety inside Kurogiri's mist bubble. Right when they collided Kurogiri warped them, Kaminari who was next to them ended up being warped to the worst place for him…

In the mountain zone:

Izuku came back to his senses he felt a large weight on his chest that was strangely soft and cushioned, then he felt two hands land on his chest and pushed down on him. Izuku opened his eyes to assess their danger and noticed that Yaoyorozu and Jirou were both getting off of him, it was at that moment, when Izuku realized what the soft feeling was, and blushed so brightly that he resembled a strawberry. Then he heard a voice behind him and Izuku turned to look.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? One girl who we will definitely save for later." The voice said as he licked his lips.

"A girl who is skinny and won't put up a fight." Another goon said smirking imagining the fun they will have.

"And a scrawny looking kid. This will be easy." Another goon said while looking dead at him. Izuku knew OfA would be very ineffective so he should study them and help the girls identify key targets.

"Yaoyorozu, Jirou, buy time while I think of a way through this, I will call out anyone who tries to attack you from behind got it?" Izuku whispered to his teammates.

"Yaoyorozu make both of us a weapon, sword for me. Better make a plan quickly, I don't want to find out what will happen if we don't." Jirou said glad he was at least making himself useful with planning.

"Got it!" Yaoyorozu said as she moved her leg closer to Jirou to allow her to quickly grab the sword.

Both girls stood with their backs to the wall, while Izuku was observing, all parties waiting for the first move to be made. The villains made the first move as they charged, Jirou blasted many onto their knees and even knocked some villains out. Izuku was noting their abilities and deduced that they all lacked any real skill to fight seasoned fighters. Noticing their plan was to overwhelm them with numbers, Izuku came up with a counter play.

"Yaoyorozu can you make a stun baton?" Izuku asked her as he started to get into the fray.

"I'm not sure. I'll try." Yaoyorozu responded backing up.

"Jirou let's protect Yaoyorozu!" Once they both backed up Izuku whispered. "They are just common thugs, none of them are using their quirks to the best, so keep an eye out for their squad leader, he will obviously know how to fight."

"Got it." Jirou responded and they knocked out a few criminals before Jirou heard Yaoyorozu speak.

"I got it!" Yaoyorozu said holding a baton.

"Ok make me four! Make some for yourselves too." Izuku responded grabbing the one out of Yaoyorozu's hand.

Izuku now had four batons on him, one in each arm, and two in his utility belt pouches. The group of students then launched a counter assault using their own batons and other weaponry to tear through the swarm of villains, leaving every one of them unconscious.

"Ok, now that we have survived that, I want us to go check out the plaza, see if we can't ease EraserHead's burden." Izuku said as he started to make his way towards the central plaza.

"Agreed, Aizawa definitely would have bitten off more than he can chew with the plaza group. Then again we aren't in much better shape then he would be." Jirou said agreeing with Midoriya.

"I know, which is why I said take on only a couple of villains, if they were stronger villains, then I wouldn't have even considered going to the plaz...a, that doesn't look good." Midoriya said seeing Aizawa on the ground pinned under a beast that definitely had multiple powers. Izuku started analysing the monster's possible powers.

"Oh-oh my god." Jirou held her hand in front of her mouth to try and prevent herself from losing all her stomach contents at the disgusting scene, then she noticed Izuku started having small sparks appear around his head.

"What the heck happened." Yaoyorozu said quietly as she stared at the ground, thinking on how they were too late, it was then she saw a mini green spark appear in her peripheral. Momo then decided to see where it came from and noticed the U.A athletic uniform was attached to the sparking limb. Momo looked to Jirou and saw her staring at Izuku's head which was also sparking.

Then before either could do anything Midoriya turned on his two batons and leaped a distance away from them and made one clap with his hands to draw the leader's attention. The leader turned and saw a kid armed with stun batons and sparking, he laughed.

"Hahaha, kid do you seriously think you can beat us, when your own teacher was beat by this Noumu?" The leader asked with an evil smirk, only for it to fade when he noticed the lack of fear on his face.

"You mind explaining why I can't beat it?" Midoriya asked simply although it didn't quite sound like Midoriya.

"That thing right there is called a Noumu, this variant is what we call the Anti-Symbol of Peace. It is biologically engineered to kill All Might. What now little hero?" The leader asked sweetly.

"So it isn't human anymore?" Midoriya asked wanting to make sure.

"Nope. It will only respond to certain people's commands, take this as an example. Noumu kill the brat."

Izuku was unaware that he was using OfA at about 4% on his reflexes, perception, and legs. So to Izuku he could see the beast get up and charge at him, Izuku only charged towards it in response. Once Izuku was within striking distance, he barely dodged a blow from the Noumu, and he slid underneath the Noumu and launched above it, and proceeded to jam the first two batons into its brain, stunning it. Izuku landed onto the ground as the Noumu reached up to remove the batons, he quickly pulled out his backup batons and jammed one into the beast's crotch, only for it to have no effect. So he quickly turned off one baton and put it away, and he grabbed one of the discharging batons ignoring the pain of the shock, and yanked the head down to quickly finish it off by jamming the third one in.

Once the third baton was in, the beast spasmed, and fell to the ground dead. Now that the beast was dead, Midoriya turned towards the leader who now had Kurogiri with him, Midoriya then started having a rainbow of sparks popping off of him. However before he could taunt the duo, the entrance doors blew open and All Might stood in its wake.

"Well, we aren't a high enough level to beat the final boss, the Noumu was supposed to have weakened him, if not killed the boss. Let's retreat for now Kurogiri." The leader said as he turned around.

"Yes Shigaraki." Kurogiri said as he warped both himself and Shigaraki back to their base.

Back with Yaoyorozu and Jirou.

"Wow that was a jump." Jirou said before immediately clutching her ears in pain at the sudden clap by Midoriya.

"That doesn't fully sound like Midoriya…" Yaoyorozu said nervously, hearing Midoriya speak in a distorted tone had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge.

"No, he isn't seriously thinking of taking on the thing that beat our teacher." Jirou said with extreme worry as both Yaoyorozu and herself listened into the conversation.

"He isn't planning on just fighting it..." Yaoyorozu started but drifted off as she was entering extreme worry for her classmate and former class rep.

"He is planning on killing it. I am torn about how to feel towards this."

"Heroes don't kill, unless it is necessary. That is one of the rules for being a hero, and he is planning on breaking it."

"It isn't against the law if it isn't sentient though, and he just got given the green light to try to kill it." Jirou said to correct her classmate, only to be stunned by the events that followed. "WOAH, they moved so fast I didn't see them move." Jirou was so wrapped up in witnessing the murder of the beast she didn't hear someone approaching.

"You're welcome." A masculine voice that lacked any emotion said startling both girls. Jirou and Yaoyorozu whipped around to deal with whoever it was, only to be relieved it was Todoroki.

"Jeez Todoroki you startled us. Why did you say 'You're welcome.' by the way?" Yaoyorozu said while trying to calm her heart after that freak out.

"Because I took out a villain that was sneaking behind you two, he was in the zone I assume you three were in." Todoroki said as he pointed to a spot behind the trees.

"The monster is dead," Jirou flatly said while covering her mouth to prevent vomit from surfacing.

"Oh, where is Aizawa?" Todoroki asked the two girls. The girls were about to explain when they saw a rainbow of sparks surround Midoriya.

"What the hell?" Jirou said confused as to why Izuku had turned into a rainbow. However before they could question further, All Might busts in.

"All Might!" Yaoyorozu cheered, happy All might finally showed up to beat the villains, only there were...no…villains. As their small group emerged to go and check on Midoriya, he suddenly stopped sparking and collapsed.

"Midoriya!" Was a shout shared by four people as they saw Midoriya fall forward...


	2. Discoveries

Izuku awoke to feeling two warm masses on his body that felt familiar. Luckily, he couldn't move his arms as he was in a strung up. Izuku also realized that he couldn't see anything other than darkness, even when he tried to open his eyes. It took some movement but he was eventually able to get someone's attention, as he heard one of the most beautiful voices he has heard in his life.

"Midoriya?" Asked the wonderful voice. "Midoriya can you not mutter about voices." The voice said again.

"Sorry, can't tell if I am still in a coma, dead, asleep, or awake right now." Midoriya said feeling exhausted by happy.

"You are obviously awake, as I am talking to you. I just want to thank you for saving us and for helping us get out of the pickle we were in… yesterday." The voice continued.

"Why do I only see darkness? Did something happen to cause me to be blind?" Izuku nervously asked.

"No you just have a blindfold on to make sure you don't go blind." The voice said again.

"God why did I get visited by an angel." Izuku mumbled still obviously under the effects of the painkillers. Unfortunately the second mass was as most people probably guess Jirou and she has heard all of his complements to Momo's voice, which she 100% agrees with, Momo does have a beautiful voice.

"Midoriya are you going to keep killing the poor girl with your complements or are you going to go back to sleep?" A second beautiful voice responds.

"Kyoka no! You don't want to make his injuries worse." The first angel who is named Momo responds to the second angel named Kyoka. "Man, Kyoka and Momo are perfect names for such perfe…. Wait Momo, Kyoka? Why do those names sound familiar?" Izuku mumbled.

"You were about to call me a perfect angel Midoriya?" Kyoka says absolutely stunned that anyone would think of her as anything close to perfect.

"Midoriya we are your classmates, I am Yaoyorozu, and she is Jirou." Momo said deciding to point out who they were.

"Wait, wait, WHAT?" Izuku shouted and he went to cover his face but couldn't move his arms. "I'MSOSORRY,IDIDN'TMEANTOCOMPLEMENTYOUTWO,NOTTHATIDON'TTHINKYOUAREATTRACTIVE,QUITETHEOPPOSITE,INFACTITHINKYOUTWOAREAMONG THENICESTGIRLSIHAVEKNOWNANDWOULDLOV-"

"Midoriya STOP!" Jirou said as she jabbed him with her jack, snapping Midoriya out of his apology.

"Sorry." Izuku said as he wanted to bow to them to show how sorry he is.

"Midoriya, for helping save and protect us, we were wondering if you would be fine if we switched to our given names when addressing each other." Momo said looking down at the floor.

"I just did what a hero does thou-" Izuku was interrupted by the door opening.

"Is he awake?" A male voice asked.

"Yes he is." Momo said getting up and grabbing Kyoka's arm and dragged her out of the room to leave Izuku to his questioning.

"Hello I am Naomasa so, Midoriya what do you remember from yesterday's attack." Naomasa asks as he holds a notepad.

"I remember entering the USJ and Thirteen introducing us to the USJ, then the Villains appeared, I warned Aizawa to not go in, as I joined the rest of the class, the villain with a warp gate quirk appeared. Kacchan and Kirishima both charged the villain together, and as soon as he recollected himself he enclosed plenty of us inside his mist, I decided to try and make my way out of the mist when Yaoyorozu and Jirou bumped into me. Unfortunately that was the opportunity the villain needed to warp us into the mountain zone… and then we got to the plaza, and I can't remember much more than that." Izuku told his side of the invasion.

"What do you mean you don't remember? According to Yaoyorozu, Jirou, and Todoroki, you killed the Noumu beast they brought in. Do you not remember that?" Naomasa questions as his quirk had told him everything was the truth.

"Huh, what I killed something? And what was this Noumu beast?" Izuku questioned, scared of what people will think of a hero who has murdered something in their first real villain battle.

"That's not good, then again, according to Jirou and Yaoyorozu. You sounded like you had a distorted voice, when you taunted the villain leader. Maybe this has something to do with your quirk, as the girls claimed you were sparking green at first then after you killed the Noumu you started sparking a rainbow of colours. And then passed out shortly after." Naomasa theorized.

"Why am I like this though?" Izuku asked.

"Well, you overstressed your bones, they aren't broken, however trying to punch with them would likely break a bone. As for why I covered your eyes, well, it seems the quirk you have very terrible control over, went into your reaction speed, which primarily uses eyesight to know when to move. In other words, not only did you put too much stress on your bones, you also put too much stress on your eyes. If that monster had even landed a non empowered punch on you before you delivered the final blow, you would have quite literally been killed." An old voice immediately recognized as Recovery Girl said.

"Should I bring Toshinori and Nedzu?" Naomasa asks as he knows they need to have a discussion about this and the implications it has.

"Let's discuss this with Midoriya in two and a half hours, he needs to have some sleep so his eyes can heal more.

"Ok, I will be back in two and a half hours." Naomasa said as he left he saw some shadows behind the building. As he investigated he saw two females and immediately realized who they were. "You know I could arrest you for illegal quirk use you know that right?" He said startling the girls.

"Oh hello sir." Yaoyorozu said bowing.

"You know I can tell you care deeply about Midoriya, he will be fine, and you can visit him again tomorrow, maybe then you could confess to him." Naomasa said with a large smirk as he rarely got to tease teenagers who were so obviously crushing on someone. It was even better that he found two girls who are crushing on Yagi's successor, who could use their rants to make him more thoughtful of his decisions.

"We are just worried about our classmate, to hear he nearly got himself killed is terrifying." Jirou said with a bright blush.

"Y-Yeah, we aren't interested in him like that. We hardly know him." Yaoyorozu said with a blush, not as bright as Jirou's but still pretty obvious.

"Alright, well you better get going. I don't want to have to arrest you girls." Naomasa said, which got both walking away. Once Naomasa got into his car, he relaxed and called Nedzu and told him to come to Midoriya's room in about two and a half hours for a talk about 'OFA', and after that call he quickly called Yagi and filled him in on the meet up time and location, then he set a timer to wake him up in two hours and twenty minutes, and proceeded to nap.

At the meeting;

"Ok, so I am just going to throw it out there that One for All, took control of Midoriya, either that or something else is at play there, because Midoriya has no recollection of what happened once they got to the plaza, which was when One for All started to cause some sparking around him." Naomasa offered an explanation.

"It would also explain why he used his quirk without breaking any of his bones. As if the quirk was using itself, it would know how to use itself without overloading the body. Unfortunately it seemed like it knew that it had to use the absolute most the body could handle without breaking anything." Recovery Girl said agreeing with Naomasa.

"One for All can't do that though! The most it can do is give weird dreams." Yagi said.

"Did One for All break your body when you used it? No. So maybe it interacts with everyone differently, for Toshi it allowed him to be able to always use what it needs with minimal bone breaking, Midoriya it could be granting these vestiges to take control of his body if absolutely necessary. Or this could be a one time thing." Recovery Girl answered back.

"What if One for All is evolving?" Midoriya said, silencing the argument.

"Young Midoriya, what do you mean by evolving?" Yagi asks.

"Well, One for All is nearing the stage where eventually no one will be able to use it without breaking themselves and their opponent. So maybe it is evolving to where it will no longer gain strength, but instead adapting to its users?" Midoriya responds.

"Excellent thinking Midoriya! I do truly believe he could be indeed correct. If Midoriya is indeed correct then we should expect a lot more future interactions with One for All and Midoriya." Nedzu responded happy that someone had figured out what could be the reason behind OfA changing.

"Well I guess we better let him sleep. Midoriya let one of us know if anything more weird happens alright?" Yagi asks as everyone is starting to leave to get some rest.

"Alright I will inform you guys if anything weird happens. Goodnight!" Izuku said as he closed his eyes to get some more sleep before Recovery Girl healed him and sent him home the next morning.

"Goodnight Midoriya." Everyone else said as they left the room.


	3. Recovery and Training

Momo and Kyoka were sitting at their desks, chatting about the USJ and the events following it at their desks. They were surprised to see the next person to enter the class was none other than Izuku Midoriya, who they were told was in terrible shape when they last saw him. He had casts all over his body. At the least, he didn't have his eyes covered. Everyone in class gasped when they saw him like that, Tsuyu was the first to speak out.

"Midoriya, are you sure you should be attending class when you're covered head to toe in casts?"

"Plus Ultra!" Izuku weakly cheered as he lifted his arm slightly to show his cheer.

"Why are you even bandaged like that? Last I saw, you looked fine." Kaminari asked, confused, as he had seen him get carried away, no broken bones and just unconscious.

"Kyoka and I visited him a bit after he was treated, and apparently, according to Recovery Girl, Izuku just put massive strain on all of his bones, so they are a bit fragile right now." Momo explained for him, unknowingly drawing the attention of one gossip queen.

"Oh? What's this about visiting your wounded saviour in the hospital~? I can smell the love!"

Mina leaned towards Kyoka, who had gained a massive blush and she proceeded to jab her with her jack. Mina was about to press for more details, when another mummy entered the room. Iida was the first to speak this time.

"Mr Aizawa! I'm glad to see you're okay!"

"You call that okay?" Sero responded back, as he glanced between Aizawa and Midoriya.

"My wellbeing is none of your concern. Anyways, I came here to announce that your fight isn't over."

'More villains?!' Most of the class thought in unison.

"The sports festival is two weeks away, I am going to say this now, Midoriya." Aizawa turned and stared at him with a serious expression, enough to cause a shiver down Midoriya's spine.

"Yes?"

"If Recovery Girl says your body isn't healed enough for the use of your quirk for the festival, I will disqualify you from the event, as I am not going to have you risk permanent damage just for people's enjoyment. Also, that kind of performance will likely follow you throughout your career. I'm glad you were able to use your quirk without breaking yourself, just try to replicate what you did during the USJ."

"I will give it my all, Mr. Aizawa!"

"Alright, now on with your regular classes." Aizawa said, as the door opened, Present Mic wandering in.

Izuku was standing there watching everyone pump themselves up for the upcoming Sports festival.

"Man, everyone is so excited for the sports festival."

Iida suddenly turned to Izuku.

"Are you not? This is our number one opportunity to get ourselves known before we start actually putting our lives on the line! If this is about whether or not you can recover in time, I believe you will be fine for the festival!"

Izuku stood, silent for a few moments as he pondered Iida's words.

"I appreciate the kind words Iida, but I was a lot worse off than what Momo had said earlier. I pushed myself too hard and nearly made myself blind. On to-"

"Deku-kun, Iida… At the sports festival, let's do our best!" Ochako said with a menacing aura that was filled with raw determination.

"Uraraka! What's with your expression?" Izuku dumbly questioned.

"You're not acting very Uraraka, Uraraka?" Mina questioned.

"Maybe it's th-" *Slap* Tsuyu interrupted Mineta by slapping him with her tongue.

"EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST!" Ochako shouted with intensity, causing many to give responses that were lacking energy.

It was at this moment that Izuku realized he didn't know why Uraraka wanted to be a hero. So, as they were walking to the cafeteria, he brought it up.

"Hey, Uraraka, why do you want to be a hero?"

Once Izuku asked that and saw her freeze, he realized it might have been a sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry if that's pushing it, I just thou-"

"It's fine Deku-kun, I, I guess I want to be a hero for the money." She replied earnestly, but also nervously, fearing the potential loss of her friends.

"For the money?"

"Ultimately yeah… I know it's a stupid reason, especially when you have people like Iida, who want to become heroes for noble reasons…"

"Why? There's really nothing wrong with wanting a more comfortable life!" Iida replied back, confused at her reasoning.

"Yeah… Just a little unexpected."

"My family runs a construction company, business is doing badly, we are poorer than poor. Also, please don't mention it to anyone else!" Uraraka said as she ruffled her hair in anxiousness and worry.

"Ah, I see, so if you were to get licensed then you could cut costs by removing most of the heavily lifting equipment!"

"Right! That's what I said to dad! But he told me to follow my dreams and take them on a vacation instead. So, I'm going to be a hero that makes money, so my parents can have easier lives." Uraraka said with a determined and serious face, that stunned Izuku and Iida for a moment, until Iida started shouting 'Bravo!' loudly and clapping.

Meanwhile, Izuku was busy thinking about how his ideals compared to hers, but before he could get too into it, All Might suddenly appeared.

"**There you are, Midoriya!" **All Might shouted, as he leaned around the corner.

The three students stared at him, confused at his sudden entrance and shout.

"**Wanna eat lunch together?"** All Might asked quietly, which caused Ochako to sputter in laughter as she imagined him as a schoolgirl. Izuku accepted, but then realized something.

"All Might, I need to grab my lunch from-"

"**No need! I already grabbed it in preparation for this chat!" **Seeing no reason to delay, he followed him to go eat and have a discussion.

Momo and Kyoka were sitting in line to get their lunches, when they heard the voices of Iida and Ochako, a few people behind them in line. Kyoka was listening in while Momo kept them moving, as they were both curious as to where Izuku had gone to, since he was just with them.

"I wonder what All Might wants to talk with Midoriya about?"

"Maybe it has to do with how he recklessly threw himself into danger to save Mr. Aizawa, maybe it's something else who knows." Ochako said with a shrug

"Like Asui said on the bus, Midoriya and All Might do have similar levels of super strength."

"Perhaps All Might has taken a liking to him. I wouldn't be surprised."

Kyoka kept listening for a minute, when she realized they changed topics and weren't talking about Midoriya anymore, she tuned them out. Only, she wasn't the only one listening on that conversation as a certain scarred boy started planning.

Izuku sat down in front of All Might as he deflated down to his skinny form. They sat there for a few moments, each waiting for the other to initiate the conversation. Izuku was eating the specially prepared meal Recovery Girl gave him during the silence. After he realized Izuku wasn't going to talk, All Might let out a sigh, deciding to open up with an offer.

"Want some tea?"

"Sure. I was waiting for you to speak, as you are the one who wanted to talk with me. Is this something to do with your time limit?"

"Surprisingly, thanks to the effort you put into taking down that beast, my time limit is only down to two and a half hours. The sludge villain incident almost a year ago shaved maybe fifteen minutes off of my limit, and the recent invasion only costing me another fifteen."

Izuku stared in shock. Hearing his mentor lacking such precious time in his hero form was going to make teaching even more difficult.

"I still can't believe I killed someone." Izuku muttered looking down, feeling guilty, knowing that he has barely been a student and had already taken a life.

"Honestly, killing that Noumu creature sounded like the best course of action for you to take."

"What do you mean All Might?"

"Well, apparently according to several of the villains we apprehended, they claimed that beast had multiple quirks, shock absorption and regeneration being the main two quirks it owned. Also relax, you didn't make that choice yourself, for some reason One for All was able to directly intervene and made the choices for you."

"But isn't killing unheroic?" Izuku questioned, with a clearly worried expression.

"Tell me. Have your classmates treated you differently after hearing about how you killed the monster meant to kill me?"

"Well, no. Not directly at least. For all I know, I could have countless people talk about how horrible I am when I am not around ."

"Young Midoriya, listen. Every hero eventually ends up in a situation where they have to kill a villain because they have no choice. Those of us with more powerful quirks often cause greater casualties in a fight." All Might stated seriously as he knew his successor needed to hear that.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now, I still have two more things I wish to discuss with you. The more important of the two is the upcoming sports festival."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, for reasons involving this League of Villains that I won't disclose right now, I will eventually run out of time. So I would like to make a request out of you."

"I am listening." Izuku answered as he leaned in, knowing this was a serious request.

"I would like you to make the announcement that '_**You are here!'**_ to help ease people into knowing that the next All Might is coming to replace me.

"I can do that! I will try to not let you down, All Might!"

"Excellent, now this other topic is more of a question. How did One For All take you over? Why? I would like to cross off as many potential reasons as possible."

"Alright, ask away."

"First thing…"

Classes ended and Izuku was glad the school day was over. So he stood up and made his way to the door to go and get his special snack. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a ton of people swarming the hallway. Momo saw and made her way up front to help him deal with all the people.

"What can I do for you all?" Izuku questioned, feeling the exhaustion Recovery Girl warned him about starting to creep in.

A man with dark purple hair made his way to the front of the crowd, he wore eye bags big enough to give Aizawa a run for his money.

"They're here to scope out the competition, Deku! Move out of the way, you useless extras!"

After everyone moved out of the way to let the Pomeranian mixed with a Chihuahua leave, all while he cursed everything he passed, even a fruit fly he cursed so hard at it, it died, unable to handle the foul language used.

"Wow, are everyone of you hero students that arrogant? Seems like this will be easier than I thought."

"No, we of class 1-A would like to apologize on his behalf. Now, do you mind hurrying this up? A lot of us are quite busy training for the sports festival or relaxing for it." Momo questioned as she glanced at Midoriya as she said the last part.

"Fine! As you brought up, the sports festival is coming up, and there are many of us who couldn't make it past the biased entrance exam. Our teachers so kindly pointed out that if a student does well enough in the sports festival, they can be transferred into the hero course. Of course, the hero course can only house forty students, so in order to put us in, they will need to transfer someone out."

"Interesting. Well, I personally doubt you should be in the hero course, you aren't fit for it." Izuku muttered, losing his sense of caring thanks to the exhaustion.

"Wow, surviving a villain attack makes you all feel so high and mighty doesn't it? You think that I am not hero course material? Well, I will prove you wrong by taking everyone down. I am declaring war on you guys." The man replied back, with a lot of exhaustion and irritation in his tone.

"I would hate to ruin your bubble there, but you are an idiot." Kyoka interrupted as she stared at him with a disapproving expression.

"Excuse me?"

"You seriously think, we are happy we got attacked our very first week at U.A? Well, sorry to burst that bubble, but Midoriya here, nearly got crippled beyond any help, and many of us nearly died. Our two teachers left the USJ on stretchers, being taken to the hospital to treat their serious injuries. We honestly would rather have not dealt with villains this early." Yaoyorozu snapped back, getting irritated at this boy's assumptions.

"Plus, you aren't fit in the slightest. Every quirk has a situation where it either will have no effect or is too dangerous to use, how would you win a battle without any natural strength? Some of us aren't the most fit, but all of us here have trained our bodies at least enough to give us stamina and greater strength."

"And while yes, the entrance exam is biased to flashy offensive quirks, it isn't the only way to get in. If that was the case, I wouldn't have gotten in at all, as I had zero villain points, I got in purely off of rescue points, and Hagakure got in despite only being invisible. You not getting in, is mainly your own fault." Izuku finished off their rant, the boy in question sighing and leaving.

After pointing out the boy's flaws, the crowd dispersed, leaving all of them still in their classroom. Kyoka, getting an idea, tapped Izuku and Momo on their shoulders to get their attention.

"Yes Kyoka? What do you require?"

"Well, I was thinking the three of us could work together training each other, helping get past certain issues in preparation for the sports festival."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it. We should ask Mr. Aizawa before we train, and if we can train after school at one of the facilities. What about you Midoriya? I know you can't do anything strenuous until Recovery Girl gives you the approval, however I am certain that the three of us should be able for you to replicate the level of power control that was shown when you fought the Noumu."

"As long as it's alright with you two, I wouldn't be opposed to it." Izuku said shyly, blushing at the thought of joining two beautiful girls for training, when he couldn't train himself to distract.

"Well, let's get going then, shall we?" Momo said as she gestured to the door, the other two nodding and following her out.

The trio left together, completely unaware of the pink girl watching the encounter with a massive grin, already knowing their theory was correct.

Once the trio reached the teacher's office, Momo knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Aizawa opened the door.

"What do you want Yaoyorozu?" Aizawa questioned, with massive exhaustion heavy in his tone.

"I was wondering if the three of us could be given permission to use a facility here to train after classes till the sports festival."

"Fine, a teacher will need to be supervising all three of you during all training sessions to ensure you don't wreck havoc or do things you shouldn't be doing."

"Thank you Mr Aizawa, what teacher will supervise us today?"

"I am bored, and I want to see what you have planned. If I think you will gain more from your training together then you would from the heroics class, then I could excuse you guys to a facility to use until we close up shop."

"Alright! Thank you again Mr Aizawa!"

All four people showed up at training center A. Of course half of the group was covered head to toe in bandages, but that didn't dissuade any of them from getting some training in.

Once they got inside, Aizawa found the nearest bench and sat down to observe their training. Momo, Kyoka, and Izuku all gathered in the middle to brainstorm what they could do right now.

"Well, it's obvious Midoriya here can't do much until Recovery girl approves of him using his quirk. So he will be our secondary opinion, after all, we all know everyone has had some training, and with a strength enhancer odds are you did a ton of training right?"

"Yep, I had really hellish training before the entrance exam, I still keep up with a more moderate version of training every day though. Well, excluding everyday since the USJ. Can't exactly work out when you are confined to being a mummy twenty four seven."

"Alright, so what would you suggest we work on today?"

"Well, Jirou. You need to work on improving your base stamina and strength. Something we could work on in the future is getting you to persevere through loud noises, as that is a debilitating weakness. Several quirks when used, produce loud noises or can produce loud noises. "

Kyoka tilted her head in confusion, not thinking there are that many loud quirks out there, so Izuku decided to elaborate.

"Some examples are Kacchan, Iida if he focuses on using his speed to rapidly hit objects or to rapidly move in place, my quirk's wind blasts if you are close enough, etc. All of the examples I gave are just from our class's quirks, add on guns, explosions, and collapsing buildings and you have minimal moments when you don't have loud noises."

"Wow, that is a lot more than I thought." Kyoka mumbled, embarrassed at finding out there were a lot more than she actually thought of that could be bad for her hearing.

"Don't worry, we shouldn't go plus ultra on the noise, we just need to make sure that you can push through the pain to unleash attacks, otherwise your usefulness as a hero will be minimal. Now Yaoyorozu."

At the mention of her name, she perked up as she wondered if he was going to give similar tips to what he gave Kyoka.

"I honestly don't have much to suggest to be honest. The only things we can really work on are improving your creation speed, reducing your time thinking about what to make, and your base strengths and endurance. The reason why there isn't much I can think of right now is because your quirk doesn't come with that big of a flaw compared to Jirou's."

Aizawa was listening in to their discussion. Needless to say, he was proud of Midoriya's logical training plans. He was also glad that they didn't need to be told to not have Midoriya partake in the actual training until he was approved.

Shortly after they finalized what they would be working on this session, they went off and started doing their own things.

Yaoyorozu was off to the side, doing stretches while Jirou was jogging in place lightly. He quickly figured out what each of them were going to be doing.

Midoriya would be their spotter, ensuring that he wasn't just standing there, doing nothing. Yaoyorozu would be strengthening her muscles by doing things like lifting weights, push-ups, chin-ups, etc. Jirou would be working on building up her stamina by doing runs and other cardiovascular activities.

All in all, Aizawa was impressed with their planning, it's obvious that they are going to rotate who does what to not over work muscles. After two minutes, Midoriya shouted go and the girls began their training.

An hour later Aizawa called the session finished.

Kyoka had taken a few breaks throughout her endurance training, which was to be expected, her stamina really needed to be improved if she wanted to do patrols as a pro.

Momo had done countless exercises, obviously used to doing a workout like that at home. However it was shown that she never spent an hour doing exercises, as by the end of the cool down, she was showing some signs of exhaustion.

Izuku had no progression, but he helped the other two keep proper posture while they were training. He never properly called out a lot of Momo's posture issues. Aizawa felt there was something else preventing him from pointing out the posture issues. Mainly the fact on how they are almost young adults and he was trying not to get distracted by his classmates bodies.

Aizawa could only hope that these problems didn't become consistent, as he could already feel the headache coming.

As soon as the four of them exited the gate and Aizawa left them alone, Momo decided to offer some help to getting her friends home.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys would be okay with me calling my driver to drop you two off at your homes. It has been incredibly exhausting training and I would like to ensure you two got home safe. It's the least I can do for my friends right?"

"Sure, thanks Yaomomo. I was dreading walking home with these sore legs."

"I am sure my mom wouldn't be too happy with me walking home in bandages when I was offered a ride, so sure."

"Alright, let me call my driver!"

A few minutes later a sleek black limousine pulls up to their location. A man in a full suit, steps out of the limousine and walks around to their side and holds open the door for them.

"I would like to know where you two live so I can properly deliver you to your houses before we disembark."

"Oh, I live in the ********** prefecture at the address of *** ********** *****."

"Alright, and you Mr Midoriya?"

"Huh? Oh! I live in the Mustafu prefecture at the address of *** ******* *****."

"Alright, so I will drop Young Jirou off at her house, and then come back to drop Young Midoriya off. It is simply the most efficient method of travel."

The man said as he closed the door and walked around to enter the driver's seat. A moment later they felt the vehicle start moving and they began their travel home.

Momo was the most excited as this meant she got to see what her fellow classmates homes looked like. She knew they likely wouldn't be as well off as she was, but she still was curious about the difference between the three of them would be.

She then realized something she should do right away before they left so that she could keep in contact with them.

"I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind exchanging numbers so we can all keep in contact with each other. Plus I do sometimes get bored while I am home alone some nights, so having a way to talk to my friends would be appreciated."

"Sure, I don't mind Yaomomo."

"What about you Midoriya?"

Midoriya was frozen in place, completely stunned by their request. If he accepts, he would get two more girls numbers. He saw no reason to decline, despite how nervous he was.

"S-S-SURE!"

"Are you alright Midoriya? Your face is completely red."

Meanwhile Kyoka immediately knew why Izuku was blushing up a storm and was mentally chuckling at his shy nature.

"No need to be so shy about it Green, we won't bite."

"Green?" Izuku questioned shyly at the new nickname.

"Duh. Your entire theme is just green, your hair, eyes, and hero costume are all green. I figured I'd give you a nickname that's much easier to say than Midoriya."

"You want to give me a nickname?!"

'_Uraraka was one thing, now she also wants to give me a nickname?'_

"Well, duh. I give most people I think positively about nicknames. I got Yaomomo, Chako, Tsu, Jamming whey, Bakagou, and now you as Green. If you want you can give us nicknames, after all I think we are close enough for that, add on the fact on how you saved us at the USJ. I personally think that more than qualifies for us to be close enough for nicknaming."

"Oh, alright… I will think about a nickname for you guys when I know more about you guys. It will likely be terrible."

"If I understand correctly, nicknames can't truly be terrible, as long as you have a good reason to make that their nickname, it wouldn't be terrible."

"Exactly Yaomomo, well it appears time flew because we are at my place now."

The other two people in the car glanced up to see a modest looking home. The house has a garage, at least two floors, and a decently sized backyard.

Jirou stood up and opened the door, and then she turned to address her two classmates in the limo.

"Yaomomo already has my number so as long as you give her your number, she should be able to make a group chat with just the three of us so we can better coordinate stuff and get to know each other better in general. See you two tomorrow!"

After saying her piece, and Momo and Izuku said goodbye, she closed the door while waving bye. She walked up the pathway leading to her front door, only for a woman with a similar quirk, and an older appearance to greet her. They instantly realized it was Kyoka's mother with how similar they looked. However they couldn't watch the greeting as their driver started to drive towards where Midoriya lived.

"So may I get your number now Midoriya?"

"Y-Yeah. S-Sure!"

After Momo handed Izuku a pen and a small paper, he wrote his number on it. She wasted no time in adding it to her phone and creating a small group chat so the three of them can talk together.

"Alright, I have added you and Kyoka to a chat so we can easily communicate to each other."

"A-Alright."

"Now I have a question I wanted to ask, it involves your quirk."

After the words left Momo's mouth, he became extremely nervous and started mentally panicking.

"Ok… Ask away…"

"Why did you start sparking in the USJ after you beat the Noumu?"

"I was sparking? This is news to me. A-All I re-remember is seeing Aizawa getting smashed into the concrete, then the next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary." All hints of nervousness vanished at this new information.

"Huh, that's weird. Normally people at least remember something. Maybe you focusing your quirk into your perception, ended up straining your memory of the events. Definitely something to be wary of when we start helping you with your quirk."

"Definitely."

"Also, one last major question I have regarding your quirk. How long have you had your quirk? Because your lack of control, and the fact on how you keep crippling yourself despite being a fairly fit student. All those factors lead me to believe this quirk bloomed extremely late." Momo questioned curiously as she wondered why he was struggling with it.

Izuku seeing that there's no reason to really hide when he first used it to the people who will help him gain a basic level of control on his quirk.

"Would you believe me if I said it first triggered during the entrance exam?"

"Honestly, as much as I wouldn't like to believe you tried to take the exam quirkless, it would make the most sense if it developed then, as it would explain the terrible control and your lack of any serious injuries or people freaking out over a sudden appearance of a quirk on level with All Might's in power."

"Y-You re-really think m-my quirk is on level with All Mi-Might's?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Well, it's obvious you two don't have the exact same quirk as All Might never has shown any sparks like you did during the USJ. Add on the fact on how there weren't any quirks shown to be on All Might's level in the generations before he existed. So it isn't outside the realm of possibility if someone else developed a quirk similar to his without being genetically related. Unless you are, in which case I needlessly came up with a reasoning behind your quirk's power."

Her theory left Izuku speechless, the fact on how she came up with a perfectly good excuse as to why his quirk was similar to All Might's but not the same. In the back of his mind, he found that really hot. But he kept that part of his mind as tight lipped as possible.

"Wow. I was not expecting that lengthy of a reasoning behind why All Might's and my quirk can be similar, but not have us related. It makes me happy. I was thinking no one else was as into the reasoning behind quirks and how they work as me."

"Are you related to him?" Momo questioned curiously as she hadn't gotten an answer of whether or not he was.

"Not to my knowledge. The only thing I really remember about my dad is that he works overseas, and helps my mom and I live semi comfortably with his monthly checks that he sends us."

"Do you remember his voice?"

"Unfortunately I do not, as his job has him working till about two am our time, and he has like four hours before he goes to sleep, then wakes up while I am at school to get ready to work. It repeats, and considering he doesn't take vacations to see us I hardly remember him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"It's alright, I don't hate him, hell I am happy that he still sends us money. I'd only hate him if he flat out stopped supporting us." Izuku said as he thought about how hard life would be without his monthly money.

As soon as he said that line, the vehicle pulled to a stop and they realized this was his home. So Momo stood up and opened the door for him, seeing as how he was bandaged up a ton. Izuku got out of the limo, stretching his stiff limbs slightly, not wanting to stretch too much as to avoid worsening his limb damage.

Once he opened his home's door, and walked in, Momo determined it a good time to leave. so with that, she told her driver to take her home now, which he was more than ready to do.

Izuku meanwhile was getting barraged by his mother's concern for his well being.

"Izuku, are you ok? I never got to talk to you properly because every time I visited you were either unconscious or resting."

"I'm ok mom."

"Young man, you better stop pulling these dangerous stunts again! My poor heart can't take you hurting yourself so badly you end up bandaged head to toe!"

"Sorry mom. I hope that is my last time overexerting myself, but I can't make promises as I am still trying to get this brand new quirk under control."

"Do you promise to only go past your limit if it's your only remaining option?"

"Well, I can make a promise towards me gaining two new friends who are determined to want to help me gain some semblance of control over it. We know it's possible because in the attack I was able to use my quirk to take down the most dangerous opponent and the villain's key member without breaking my bones like I normally do."

Izuku felt pretty proud of his attempted change in topics, only for her response to make him regret his actions.

"_**YOU BREAK YOUR BONES?!" **_Inko shouted in horror as she barely resisted fainting on the spot at that revelation.

It was at that moment when Izuku realized he let it slip that his quirk did that.

"Uhhhh oops. Didn't mean to let that slip, yeah my quirk is a little too strong for me to handle using full power."

"Jeez, what's next. My son is a massive target to the most powerful supervillain? You lose an arm? You kill someone?"

That last question drew a flinch from him, which Inko immediately noticed.

"Y-You k-k-k-killed someone?" She questioned, horrified at her sweet angel taking a life already.

"Mom, I think it's best if we sit down for this."

Inko nodded blankly as her son led her to the couch for her to sit down to absorb this information. Once she was seated, he found his own spot across from her and started telling her about the average and normal day.

Izuku then proceeded to tell her the events of the USJ invasion. When he told her about them being there to kill All Might, Inko had her first fainting.

Then when he told her about him being warped into the mountain zone where dozens of villains laid in wait for their arrival, she passed out with a panicked expression.

Then when he told her about their counter attack, she hugged him in joy forgetting he was still sore until he hissed in pain, she quickly stopped hugging him, and urged him to continue.

"Well the only bits I recall personally is after we tied all the villains up, we made our way towards the plaza. We wanted to see if we could ease up the pressure Aizawa would be facing."

"A-Alright."

"Well, as soon as we laid eyes on Aizawa, we saw him on the ground pinned under the beast they called Noumu, then the next thing I knew I was in Recovery Girl's office. Apparently I had lost myself in rage and proceeded to attack the main trio despite seeing my teacher on the ground. I apparently ended up ending the Noumu's life. The main reason I am getting off scot free is because the noumu technically wasn't living in the first place, it was just a mindless puppet."

After he finished recounting, he yawned and noticed his mom was unconscious again, he did a quick check to make sure she didn't have a heart attack. Once he was sure she was fine, he got himself ready for bed as he was still exhausted. Once his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Izuku was in Recovery Girl's office, getting checked up to see if he is deemed incapable of partaking in the sports festival.

"Alrighty, I'm going to use my quirk on you, I am not doing too much because I am unsure what you can handle, add on the fact on how you have classes, and I'd rather not have you sleeping through classes."

She kissed his forehead, and immediately he felt his soreness fade rapidly. Then a few seconds later, he felt the drawback hitting him. So he let out a yawn, Izuku then started twisting his arm to see if he felt any pain, and to his confusion, he felt normal.

"Uhh, are you sure you only used a bit of your quirk?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't really feel sore or sensitive any more."

After he said that, Recovery Girl looked at him in surprise, she could have sworn she only used a quarter of her healing power on him.

"How tired are you?"

"No more tired than I was yesterday before classes."

"Something fishy is going on, because you had at least two more visits before you should have been fine."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I used the same amount of healing power on you today as I did yesterday, which by all normal means should have normally taken one full strength dose of my quirk to heal. However yesterday I know I used a quarter of my full strength on you to allow you to partake in classes. The supplementary food I had prepared for you was simply to give you more energy to allow yourself greater ability to function on top of my healing."

"If you are thinking I got someone else to heal me, I was too tired to. I literally spent yesterday in classes then helping Yaoyorozu and Jirou train. Then after that, I went home and fell asleep not too long after."

"Well, I might as well put that to the test, I am going to unwrap your left arm as you are right handed. You better not be acting tough to try to ensure you can enter the sports festival, because if I give you the all clear, then I won't heal you anymore after that got it?"

"Got it!"

She sighed as she grabbed the new bandages and started to unravel them. Once she unravelled up to his elbow, she then walked over to her computer and pulled up his test info from before the USJ.

Once it was pulled up, she started at first by giving light pokes on his arm to see whether he would jerk away from light pokes, which he should if he was still sensitive.

After a few pokes along the most sensitive areas, and him not flinching nor looking like he was holding back a flinch, she grumbled.

"Alright, let's get this off of you then."

After five minutes of carefully removing the bandages, Izuku was standing there stretching his body to increase the blood flow throughout his body. Recovery Girl was watching him stretch making sure he wasn't hiding anything, after he stopped stretching he had a massive smile on his face.

"Man, I feel so glad I am not sore or sensitive anymore."

"I am too, now you better hurry on to classes. You don't want to be late."

"Right! Oh before I go, do you mind watching over our training session today, we are planning on improving our quirks, I am not going to do any attacks with my quirk until I feel I have enough control on One for All for that."

"Fine, I will watch over you three, I'll bring protection just in case you start getting frisky."

Izuku immediately started blushing up a storm at the connotations of her response.

"Why would you think we would be doing that!?"

"You three are teenagers, you have hormones going crazy inside of you. I'd rather you three be safe about it rather than try and prevent it. Now shoo I got stuff to do and you have classes to partake in."

Once Izuku got back to class he got shouts of surprise seeing him no longer cosplaying as a mummy. Yaoyorozu asked him if him no longer being in bandages meant he could partake in exercises, he replied that he might be able to, it would depend on if he ends up feeling sore or sensitive at all during it, then he is required to stop.

When Aizawa saw him, he was both shocked and glad that his student is no longer twining with him. Of course he questioned him on this change, Izuku was more than ready to respond back. After Izuku confirmed that yes, he visited Recovery Girl and had her approval to be without bandages, and that yes, if he asked her right now, she would confirm his removal of bandages, he continued on with homeroom.

Classes for the rest of the day went the same, except for Heroics, where Midoriya, Jirou, and Yaoyorozu were excused to perform their training plan, only to get Recovery Girl to watch as they wanted to ensure any damage Midoriya does to himself will be able to be healed. So the trio got her and went to training ground alpha.

Once all four members were in position, Jirou decided to get the most important question out of the way first.

"So is Midoriya allowed to use his quirk or is he still not allowed to use it?"

"He can only use it to figure out how to use it without hurting himself, I'd say we spend fifteen minutes on a cycle, starting with Midoriya, then Jirou, then Yaoyorozu. Alright?" Recovery girl replied as she watched them interact.

After all three present students looked at each other and deemed that fit their schedule enough, as heroics was ninety minutes, that gave each of them a total of half an hour.

"Alright, so Midoriya. What do you visualize when your quirk as? This is important because we can offer suggestions on how to alter the visual to allow greater control." Yaoyorozu questioned, wanting to know.

"Uh, this is going to be a bit embarrassing, but I visualize it as an egg exploding in a microwave."

All three people present blankly stared at him for his mental visualization. Momo was the first to speak again.

"How do you manipulate the exploding microwave egg to try and gain a better grip on it?"

"Well, I try to imagine it not exploding, because if it doesn't explode, then it doesn't explode my arm theoretically."

"Midoriya, I know we are meant to be supportive, but that is a shit visual. Nothing will change if you hope and pray that it won't explode." Kyoka said while facepalming at the stupidity of his visualization.

"Oh…"

"Midoriya, how about instead of trying to not have it explode, decrease the size of the egg to like the size of your thumb, but keep it in your arm." Momo suggested, considering what the options best to help his visuals.

"A-Alright, I'll try."

Izuku sat there, and started channeling One for All into his arm, then he immediately shrunk the visual down to the size of his thumb. Surprising he felt One for All weaken dramatically inside of his arm, but he still felt it going throughout the chosen area.

"Hey, can I try to punch with this, it feels incredibly weak."

"Go for it sonny."

"Alright, here goes nothing."

Izuku then pulled his arm back, and then shoved his arm out, kicking up a very small shockwave of air, but otherwise no intense agony. A few seconds past as he waited to confirm the lack of any damage, while he kept it running through his arm. It was then that he noticed the small occasional spark of green electricity or something appear randomly along his arm.

"Oh hey, your arm is sparking similarly to how it sparked at the USJ when you went after the main villains." Kyoka called out as she started to see the sparks.

"Yeah, although it looks a lot more fainter than the USJ sparks, perhaps the power output is less than it was back then."

"Indeed, are you feeling any pain?" Recovery girl questioned, partaking in ensuring he isn't causing harm to himself.

"No surprisingly!"

"Then keep slowly increasing the size of the egg until you feel some pain after a punch, but also you should figure out if that's the minimum so we can find out how much you can safely use."

"I'll do max first, then I'll focus on minimum on my second turn."

"Alright get to it, you have six minutes left until Jirou's turn." Recovery Girl called out.

Izuku sat there with his eyes closed, slowly increasing the size of the exploding egg, every couple of seconds he would follow through with a punch, however, the women were starting to get confused as the sparking hadn't really changed at all since he started increasing, hell the power behind it wasn't even changing all that much.

After about 5 minutes Izuku started to hiss then the sparks shut off. Momo and Kyoka both rushed to his side in worry.

"Did you overextend a limb or something?" Kyoka questioned as she saw no bruising.

"No, I hit my limit before I felt any pain, did you guys not notice?"

"I am sorry Midoriya, but your sparking looked really consistent from our perspective."

"Maybe I was accidentally increasing it by decimals, so I was going like one percent to one point one, to one point two, etc."

"That would indeed explain why we were incapable of seeing a difference if it was increased that gradually."

"Well, I know how I will be training to improve the limit of my quirk."

"Just don't push too far past your limit or you might bruise your body."

"Yes Recovery Girl!"

"Alright it's Jirou's turn now. What are you guys planning for her?"

"Well, it would depend on if Jirou wants to have the sound training first or last."

"Seeing as how you went for your limit first, that's what I will do too."

"Alright, Yaoyorozu create speakers please."

"Oh, alright."

Momo spun around to cover her dignity while she created two speakers. Once they were both created, Izuku walked up to the first speaker and plugged his phone in and got ready to start playing music through it.

"Alright, Jirou. You will have to keep dodging Yaoyorozu's attacks while I use these speakers to hinder you. Each hit will be counted, so we will be working on reducing the numbers to as low as possible."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"According to Recovery Girl I might be."

"I thought we would just be focusing on me not flinching."

"Oh that's the main objective, however I decided to kill two birds with one stone. You need to improve your reflexes and ability to use your quirk on the offensive, you also need to build up some endurance to loud noises. So we're killing two of those birds with one stone. After all, this school's motto is to go beyond, plus ultra!"

"God, I hate how good of points you brought up. Alright let's get this over with."

Meanwhile Momo was freaking out internally. '_If that is her training, what type of training is he going to do to me?'_

"To make this fair, Yaoyorozu, you can only do swings of the staff, no grappling or other tricks, those will be when we need to up the ante."

"R-Right!"

Recovery Girl watched as Izuku pressed play and some hero fight was playing as you can hear fans cheering them on while the tell tale sounds of quirks being used echoed in the background.

Once the sounds started Kyoka flinched a little bit at the volume and instantly got smacked for it. So Kyoka started trying to zone out the noises to the best of her ability while also focusing on Momo's attacks and dodging them.

Kyoka was doing decently well, only getting hit every couple of swings, then the volume increased and she got hit four times before barely avoiding the hits again. Kyoka knew Momo likely figured out the purpose of the speakers so she created low strength speakers.

After seven minutes had passed, she called for a break, he instantly paused the audio, and walked over to her, Momo following suit.

"Man that is brutal."

"If you want the best improvement, sometimes brutal is the way to go. Not too brutal though, as that will start being negative."

"I agree with Midoriya, after all the stadium is going to be noisy, especially if you manage to start doing well enough and gain some fans. I am most looking forward to being able to prove why I am worthy of being a recommendation at the sports festival."

"Yaoyorozu, your quirk is extremely incredible. Hell you are essentially a walking utility belt. But we will discuss this more on your turn. You ready to go again Jirou?"

"Yeah sure. I am ready to get my ass beat again."

After the last seven minutes had passed. Kyoka was lying on the floor with dozens of bruises all over her body, her ears ringing a bit, from having speakers nearby without ear protection.

Needless to say, Kyoka was beat.

Yaoyorozu stood up, both excited and worried about her training that Izuku was going to put her through.

"Alright, Yaoyorozu. Your turn."

"Alright, so what we will be doing is the two of us will be attacking you, your goal is to counter us with a different item each time. Every hit is worth one point, similar rules to Jirou's training, only this time it's two attackers versus you. We'll start off fighting you quirkless, but eventually we will add our own quirks against you raising the difficulty on top of us learning to expect certain types of counters. Try to avoid using sound based attacks for the first half, to give Jirou's ears time to recover."

"Jeez, I was thinking mine would have been easier than Jirou's I guess not."

"Well, yours is harder because you have more skill than her, if you both were on equal footing, you both would have had similar training difficulties."

"Alright then I guess."

"Alright, Jirou you ready?"

"Yep, let's beat Yaomomo!"

They both charged at Yaomomo, who hastily made a shield to block both attacks, only for them both to yank the shield out of her hands. Panicking, she created a duplicate shield, only for a similar thing to happen, Izuku ended up yanking the shield out of her hands while Jirou punched her in the stomach, lightly of course.

After about a minute of her not landing a hit Izuku took a pause to question her.

"Why are you repeating something that obviously didn't work and only gets you hit each time?"

"I couldn't properly think. I am sorry I am such a failure."

"Yaoyorozu, stop."

"Huh?"

"You are just overthinking things. You are trying to do defense so you can create something offensive, but in doing so, you are losing focus on your surroundings."

"What do you suggest differently?"

"Well for starters don't hesitate, if you needed to buy time, then keep creating a shield each time you think you are about to lose it. While you are doing that, create something small that can cause a distraction and use that distraction to turn the fight from defensive to offensive."

"I guess I can give it a try."

After that short encouragement, Momo still struggled heavily under the combined pressure of the two of them, however, she was able to do a few counter attacks that hit them. Of course it became very back and forth, they would take her defence down and land a hit, she would then retaliate striking one of them while she got the shield back up.

Eventually the three of them stopped because Momo called for a break.

"Why'd you call for a break?"

"I don't want to use up all my lipids in this one half of training. I'd rather save it for the second half."

"Well, you don't exactly need too many lipids for the second phase of your training."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, the second phase is quantity based, not quality. So I think you should only save like a quarter of your lipids. That's how much I planned for at least."

"Oh."

"Jirou, you've been quiet, why is that?"

"Green, I just didn't want to interrupt your heartfelt moments with Yaomomo." She teased, enjoying the way his face turned bright red, while Momo gained a blush.

"Heartfelt? I was just convincing her to trust my plan and to ease the obvious doubt she has of her own abilities."

"I am confident in my abilities thank you."

"Yaoyorozu, the fact on how you are thinking of using the sports festival to prove why you deserved the recommendation, is plenty of evidence that, at least at a subconscious level, you doubt your place here."

"...oh…"

"Now chin up Yaoyorozu, we are going to ensure you get your wish. And for the record you deserve to be here as much as I do."

"Well, I digress, we should get back to training."

And so they continued on with their training. Momo's first training session finished slightly better than her earlier attempts, the confidence booster Izuku gave her helping a fair bit.

Izuku's second training session could only shrink a little bit more which made them realize that the thumb sized egg was roughly one point two percent of his max power. To say everyone was shocked would be like saying a candle's flame is the size of fireplace's flame.

After they figured that out, they set Izuku to fight Momo in a one on one to improve his skill with his quirk. Of course to prevent injuries they kept it at 0.5% instead of anything moderately high.

Kyoka's next training consisted of attacking Izuku and Momo with just her jacks while having her hands tied behind her back to prevent any use of her arms.

Both of their combat trainings ended badly, Izuku landing only like 10 hits compared to Momo's 50, while Jirou landed 21 hits to her missed 63.

Momo's training was simple, multi-creation. Her job was to create as many objects simultaneously, it didn't matter what, all that mattered was having the most things being created at once. So she spent the remaining time creating Matroisky dolls in either her, Izuku, or Kyoka's hero costume.

By the time their training came to a close, all three were dead exhausted. Momo was insanely hungry, Kyoka had extremely sensitive ears, and Izuku was just tired from using a ton of his stamina and One for All.

Momo brought both Izuku and Kyoka to her home, luckily her parents weren't home, so the only ones who saw the two people she brought home were their servants and maids.

All of them were too exhausted to really notice her place. They just mindlessly followed Momo, who took them to the dining hall, where they ate and studied for a couple of hours.

Once it was 7pm, Momo told her driver to take them home, as she was going to go to bed early.

As soon as Izuku was dropped off, he instantly went to bed and fell asleep….


	4. Festival Begins!

Izuku, Momo, and Kyoka had grown closer over the week leading up to the sports festival. All three of them had figured out their own special tricks, some of which they shared with each other, and others that they kept to themselves in case they were needed. They had all agreed to help each other wherever necessary after Izuku revealed that the near constant final section of the festival was a 1vs1 battle.

Of course, time flew by rather quickly for the trio, by the end of the week, they were all calling each other by a nickname or their given name. Something that was becoming more problematic for each of them, were their quickly developing crushes on each other. However before any of them knew it, they were sitting inside their class waiting room, chatting about what events would be used and how they could be overcome. .

"Midoriya." A cold voice said with disdain, that drew everyone's attention.

"Yes Todoroki?" Izuku questioned with a bright smile.

"I think it's safe to say that I am far stronger than you are." Todoroki bluntly said, thinking Izuku would agree with him.

"I wouldn't say that, I have gained quite a few tricks up my sleeve that will surely make me more formidable." Izuku said with a grin, knowing Todoroki wasn't expecting any real disagreements from him.

"You have All Might in your corner don't you? I wo-"

"Actually, I don't have All Might in my corner, these two are though." Izuku said as he gestured to Kyoka and Momo, who both smiled and waved at Todoroki.

Izuku made that statement while being completely unaware that the entire class was listening in, and his last statement reached the gossip queen's ears, causing her to perk up and lock eyes with the two girls. Momo and Kyoka instantly grew worried when they saw the evil grin she was showing them that promised nothing but bad things.

However, Todoroki wasn't finished.

"I don't care who you have in your corner, honestly, having those two makes you a lot less threatening. I will win this with just my ice, I am declaring this war already won."

"Woah, woah, woah. We declaring wars? Because you better not count me out of this just yet!" Kaminari said with his easygoing expression.

"Calm down Todoroki, don't declare any battles, we're all friends here-"

"I'm not here to make friends." Todoroki rudely interrupted as he walked away from Midoriya.

A certain grapehead was watching with extreme envy, wondering how Izuku got Momo in his corner, and wondered if he was building his own harem with the girls in 1-A.

"Todoroki, you are underestimating me if you believe your ice can beat me or a few others in this tournament." Izuku calmly said while staring dead at Todoroki.

Todoroki only clicked his tongue at that response, and the door started flashing.

"**ALL CLASS 1-A STUDENTS, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIELD NOW!"**

"Let's go class! Let's show these pros how we were able to defeat villains in our first week!" Kirishima shouted to get everyone hyped up, which worked as many of the more bored students started moving with a bit more energy. Izuku ended up walking a bit ahead of his two best friends, which allowed a certain girl to have her fun.

"You two are in his corner eh?" The pink girl questioned with a tone that worried the two girls.

"Yes, we have trained together a lot in the last few days, I can say without a doubt that Izuku has one of the best chances to win this tournament." Momo replied, not even second guessing herself.

"Izuku?" Mina questioned as she leaned into their vision.

"Yes, we call him his given name because we are great friends, it only seemed natural to call him that, right Kyoka?" Momo asked as she looked to the punk girl for her agreement.

"Y-yeah, that's why we call him I-Izuku." Kyoka replied with a blush growing brighter on her face as Mina didn't back away.

"I smell some lovebirds! How long have you two loved him?" Mina's statement caused both girls to shut down completely, they only continued walking forward with their class.

Mina became extremely disappointed with that outcome, but she knew she must be close with that guess otherwise they wouldn't have shut down like that. However, before she could track down Izuku, she realized that they were nearing the end of the tunnel, she then heard Present Mic shouting out to the crowds.

"_ALRIGHT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE WELCOME OUR FIRST YEARS TO THE FIELD! YOU MAY KNOW OF THESE STUDENTS AS THE ONES WHO WENT UP AGAINST VILLAINS IN THEIR FIRST WEEK AND WON! IT'S CLASS 1-A!" _Present Mic announced.

Right as he said that, they reached the turf of the stadium and began walking out. Izuku noticed how many people had shown up to watch them, if he recalled correctly, it was always the third years who got all the attention, however it seems this year they got all the attention.

"_AND FOLLOWING CLASS A IS CLASS B! THEY MAY NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING WORTH NOTING, HOWEVER THE BATTLE BETWEEN THESE TWO HERO CLASSES IS GOING TO BE THE BATTLE BETWEEN CLASSES AND PRACTICAL EXPERIENCE!" _Present Mic declared, watching everyone starting to look at the second heroics class.

Class 1-B walked onto the field feeling happy with that introduction, as they weren't called the inferior class, and they were actually hyped up a bit.

"_AND NOW WE GOT GENERAL STUDIES CLASSES C THROUGH E! THEY MAY NOT BE A HERO CLASS, BUT DON'T COUNT THEM OUT OF THE RUNNING! SOME OF THEM ARE GUNNING STRAIGHT FOR THE HERO CLASSES TO SHOW THEIR SUPERIORITY!" _

All three general studies classes walked out together, many of them actually carrying surprised expressions at their announcement.

"_AND NOW WE GOT THE CLASSES WHO PROBABLY DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS EVENT AT ALL! SUPPORT CLASSES F THROUGH H, AND BUSINESS COURSES I THROUGH K!"_

The six remaining classes all walked out together, almost all of them looking uninterested in the actual event. As proven with their lack of outcry towards his statement about their classes.

"_AND NOW, TO BE THIS YEAR'S JUDGE! EVERYONE SAY HELLO TO MIDNIGHT!"_

All eyes snapped to her standing on a podium when she cracked her whip. Many people stared at her with little regard , a few people even started drooling. However, some people were shocked that the '18+' hero was with a bunch of teenagers.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! AS PRESENT MIC TOLD YOU, I AM MIDNIGHT, THE R-RATED HERO! I WELCOME YOU GUYS TO THIS YEAR'S ANNUAL SPORTS FESTIVAL! NOW I AM SURE YOU GUYS ARE ALL WANTING TO GET ON WITH TODAY'S FESTIVITIES! SO COMING UP TO GIVE THE STUDENT PLEDGE...KATSUKI BAKUGOU OF CLASS 1-A!" Midnight declared with a flick of her whip.

Many students in 1-A started nervously sweating, seeing him walk up the steps to give his pledge. Izuku realized the look in Bakugou's eyes once he looked over the crowd and lowered his head in disappointment.

"I'm going to win." Bakugou simply said.

As he was about to turn and walk away, he heard people shouting at him and booing him, not going to let that stand, he spoke back up.

"Come at me with everything you got. You all are worse than me so I want this to be a little fun for me." As he said that he held out his hand and started to give his thumbs down to the crowd.

Bakugou then turned and walked off the stage casually, ignoring the outcries of the other classes.

"Man, he is so incredibly rude, why does he want to be a hero." Kyoka questioned with disgust in her tone.

"I guess Bakugou is still incredibly arrogant, despite the fact you haven't lost to him." Momo said while standing next to Izuku and Kyoka.

"That's not him saying he is better than us, that's him painting a target on all of our backs, forcing us into a corner." Izuku tried explaining.

"You realize that doesn't disprove that his declaration was both rude and arrogant. If he wanted to properly paint a target on all of us, he could have said something along the lines of 'Class 1-A is completely better than all the other classes here.'" Momo said while staring at him, trying to see his point of view.

However before they could talk more, a whip snapped, drawing their attention back to Midnight.

"THANKS FOR THE STUDENT PLEDGE. NOW ONTO TODAY'S FIRST ACTIVITY!"

A wheel appeared next to her and started spinning really fast.

"THIS WHEEL WILL BE WHAT DECIDES THE EVENTS WE PLAY TODAY! WHAT WILL IT BE? WHO KNOWS! I DO! AND TODAY'S FIRST EVENT IS…"

The wheel stopped spinning and landed on a surprising event.

"IT'S THE OBSTACLE COURSE! A FOUR KILOMETER OBSTACLE COURSE HAS BEEN BUILT AROUND THE OUTSIDE OF THE ARENA! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, ANYTHING GOES AS LONG AS YOU STAY WITHIN THE BOUNDARIES! ANY QUESTIONS?"

Izuku shot up his hand nearly immediately.

"WHAT IS IT?" Midnight questioned as she pointed to Izuku.

"This is more of a question for most of the tournament. Are we allowed to team up with our competitors?" Izuku asked simply.

"UNLESS SPECIFIED BY ME, ALL TEAM UPS WILL BE ALLOWED! ANYONE ELSE?"

Seeing no other hands, she smiled.

"THEN, LINE UP ON THE WEST ENTRANCE AND WAIT FOR THE COUNTDOWN TO FINISH! GOOD LUCK!" Midnight finished speaking as she watched all the students rush to the entrance, all but three.

Izuku, Momo, and Kyoka all made their way to the back to allow themselves time to have the others group up.

"Alright, I will protect you guys while you make the necessary equipment Momo. Kyoka, keep on the lookout for potential obstacles." Izuku said as he walked in front of Momo, who was wearing a baggy jacket to allow herself to discreetly create the necessary items.

The participants all watched with bated breath as the countdown on top of the archway counted down. Once it finished the countdown, all of the students rushed ahead, minus Izuku, Kyoka, and Momo, who stood in front of Momo's chest to prevent unnecessary reveals.

"_**AND THEY'RE OFF! WELL… ALL BUT THOSE THREE. ERASER, WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF THEIR DECISION TO WAIT?" **_Present Mic asked as he turned to his co-commentator cosplaying as a mummy.

"_There are a few possibilities, one thing I do know is that they are likely teaming up to beat this course with their combined utility. Those three have been training together frequently, so they likely know each other's skill sets and are making preparations to overcome whatever they may come across." _Aizawa tiredly answered.

"_**EXCELLENT COMMENTARY! NOW LET'S SEE HOW THE STUDENTS HANDLE THE FIRST OBSTACLE OF THE TUNNEL!"**_

Kyoka had her jack plugged into the ground and quickly pulled it out as she mimicked a stomp. Izuku instantly understood that command and used his quirk in his legs to jump. As soon as his feet left the ground, the ground froze over, freezing Momo and Kyoka to the ground. Landing quickly, he stomped on the ice, shattering it, and freeing his friends.

"Alright, everything is ready, Kyoka hop on, Izuku put these on." Momo bent down as she placed a set of boots on the ground, allowing Kyoka to put herself on Momo's back.

Once Kyoka had herself securely on Momo, Momo then walked up and grabbed onto Izuku for a piggyback ride. Izuku was strong enough to carry a couple more classmates on his back, but adding more would become too hindering, slowing his speed down due to the drag the girls give him. Checking over the boots to ensure they are properly on, he hops around a bit, getting the girls used to his speed.

Once he was satisfied, he started running with 8% One for All in his legs, granting him a speed boost, he then started hopping from wall to wall, enjoying the rush. Within seconds he had cleared the tunnel and started to close the distance between him and the rest of the hero students.

Present Mic was dumbfounded at the sheer speed they cleared the first obstacle and wondered how long it would take them to clear the remaining three.

"_**LOOKS LIKE MIDORIYA IS SPRINTING WITH THE FULL INTENT OF CLAIMING FIRST THIS EVENT, HE CLEARED THE TUNNEL FASTER THAN ALL THE OTHER COMPETITORS HAD. ERASER, HOW MUCH OF A HINDERANCE DO YOU THINK THESE OBSTACLES WILL BE FOR MIDORIYA?"**_

"_Honestly, it all depends on what Yaoyorozu has given them, if those boots are rocket boots, then I don't see the last two obstacles being an issue. If Yaoyorozu gave them something to deal with their weakened offensive capabilities, then none of the obstacles will hinder them."_

Izuku heard the sounds of combat around the bend, and he saw the telltale signs of robot armour.

"Ok Kyoka, let's do our disabling leap combo, I am going to focus on keeping us safe, you disable all the ones I jump off of." Izuku said as they rounded the corner and saw countless 0-pointers and smaller robots.

"Got it!" Kyoka shouted back, getting her jacks ready to stab.

Mineta saw Momo and Kyoka and gunned for a free ride out of the area, so he booked it, bouncing optimally off of his grapes, catching up to the trio. Kyoka heard the sound of someone bouncing straight to them, she turned her head and saw Mineta tossing his balls straight to them.

"Mineta is coming for us!" Kyoka shouted as she kept disabling 0-pointers.

"Momo, got the Flash move ready?" Izuku asked Momo as he was focusing on the optimal leaps that gave him some leniency.

"Ready." Momo replied as she held two flashbangs in her hands.

"Alright, Kyoka, on your mark." Izuku said to Kyoka as he knew she was keeping an eye on Mineta.

"_**MINETA IS RAPIDLY APPROACHING MIDORIYA! WILL HE BE ABLE TO CATCH A RIDE?! OR WILL MIDORIYA EVADE THE CLUTCHES OF HIS CLASSMATE?"**_

"_Midoriya is fine, if you noticed, Jirou spotted Mineta approaching them, she has likely already informed them about their pursuer. I am interested in how they plan on avoiding him though."_

As Mineta got close and ready to attach himself to their party, Momo removed her arms from around Izuku, and turned her torso to face Mineta. She had both hands on the middle of her jacket,, Momo said something, then she removed her hands off of her jacket in a way not that different from someone ripping their jacket.

The objects that were hidden in her hands went airborne.

A massive chunk of the second obstacle flashed white, then several students started waving around as if they were blinded. Meanwhile Mineta had gotten the worst of the flashbang, he was blinded for the longest time and had ringing ears thanks to it. The only reason Kyoka was fine was a mixture of earplugs, and raising her sound tolerance.

"_**HOLY CRAP! MIDORIYA SWIFTLY DEALT WITH HIS PURSUER AND MANY OTHERS COMPETING WITH THAT FLASHY MOVE!"**_

The sound of something slamming into a desk and groaning was heard through the microphone.

"_**ERASER, YOU NEED TO STOP SLAMMING YOURSELF INTO THINGS, IT CAN WORSEN YOUR INJURIES!"**_

"_I will stop when you stop making such bad puns. Anyways, because Mic is an idiot, I might as well do your job. The third obstacle is called The fall. Pretty self explanatory, you fall, you are eliminated from the festival."_

Hatsume was a person who has lived her life with minimal care. She was going to ensure that she could put a solid performance with her babies, to help them mature and increase her baby making potential. As she approached the third obstacle, she laughed, as this is the perfect way to show your trust in your babies!

She saw a flash in her peripherals, and she heard eraser smacking his head into his desk with some groans thrown in. She had figured out another perfect idea for her amazing babies! All she had to do was finish this silly festival so she could get back to baby making. Then she decided to see how her competitors were doing, so she glanced backwards, and she saw this green, purple, and black dot bouncing between the robots. Another idea, super charged pinball that bounces from target to target!

She decided to zoom in on the dot, and she was shocked to see that it was three people bunched together. Weird... Wait a second! Two of them are latched onto the first one! That is a sign of trust. I should do that with my babies!

Hatsume then took off running and jumped, putting full faith into her babies like those three have in each other.

"Momo, that was hilarious! What was the midget's reaction?" Kyoka asked in between laughter.

"He looked really excited, I feel bad for tricking him, but it was necessary to do." Momo said as she tried to ignore the guilt she felt for using her body like that.

"And just like that, we are past the second obstacle with minimal slow down. Onto the newly named obstacle, the fall." Izuku said as he landed on the ground and took off at a jog.

Once the obstacle got closer and closer, he put all of his emotions into his belief that he could accomplish this feat, then right as he jumped, he felt himself slightly alter his body's posture, then he landed with a satisfying thud. The concrete cracked a bit, but seeing himself perfectly land that distance, brought a smile to his face.

To the jealousy of most of the hero students, they got swiftly passed by the trio, who got passed the third obstacle with clean and smooth jumps making it only take a minute to pass the gap. After passing the third obstacle, they got into the top 6, then they heard the name of the final obstacle, the minefield.

"Momo, you have seen my fastest speed just pumping my power into my legs at my limit right?" Izuku asked as they passed a pink haired girl who looked at them in surprise.

"Yes, why?" Momo began, fearing what he was implying.

"Would that, plus the full blast on these boots, get us smoothly past the minefield?"

"Smoothly? No. Getting us across? Yes." Once that left her mouth and she saw his smile, she sighed in defeat.

"You know the motto at this school right?" Izuku asked as he bent down.

"Go beyond your limits." Kyoka and Momo said together as they braced for the incoming burst of speed and explosions.

"Plus ULTRAAAAAAA!" Izuku shouted as he suddenly sped through the entire minefield, just barely faster than the mines could explode.

Bakugou and Todoroki were having a competitive fight against each other for first place. Then they heard the shout. Next thing they knew, they were blasted off to the side from several mines exploding, leading to more mines exploding.

Izuku's stunt had ended up making a chain reaction that detonated a third of the mines in the obstacle. Once the chain reaction finished, Izuku, Momo, and Kyoka had crossed the finish line and promptly crashed from exhaustion of having experienced that much stress and having used so much energy.

All three of them were satisfied with their respective positions on the leaderboard though.


	5. The Cavalry Has Arrived!

Bakugou was pissed.

He was starting to beat the damn half and half, then suddenly, stupid Deku shouted, and then a blur flew past them, triggering _every_ mine in the massive minefield. Suddenly the entire final obstacle was covered in a massive cloud of gas from the mines. Then he hears Mic announce a winner, and he gets pissed.

Bakugou then blasted himself towards where he believed the finish line was. However, he saw half and half a decent portion ahead of him, so he blasted as hard as he could to catch up. Once they both were approaching the tunnel, another blur shot past them, which caused Katsuki to lose it.

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT GLASSES!" Katsuki shouted with complete rage at being passed at the last moment.

Because of his shout in frustration, it allowed Todoroki to place a wall blocking the tunnel, which delayed Katsuki as he had to blast it open to continue. By the time he had crossed the finish line, he was placed at sixth, which, needless to say, pissed him off. He got even more pissed off seeing Deku and his two bitches being all friendly with each other.

"I can't believe we actually got first!" Kyoka said with a massive grin on her face as she looked at her best friends.

"I can't believe I got first in the sports festival first round!" Izuku said feeling his eyes water in joy.

"Hey, none of that. You deserved first place, especially with that stunt you just pulled." Kyoka said as her jack booped Izuku on the nose.

"I do agree, you contributed the most effort out of the three of us, while still keeping a bunch of your stunts secret. Truly an amazing feat." Momo said with her bright smile, feeling overjoyed with their placings.

The trio then decided to embrace each other in a big hug. They tried to hide how much they enjoyed feeling the warmth of their friends, unfortunately, all of them were blushing different shades of red. Izuku was the deepest shade of red, while Momo was the lightest shade. They were snapped out of their embarrassment by Midnight calling everyone's attention.

"ALRIGHT! THAT DRAWS THE END OF OUR FIRST ROUND, THE TOP FORTY-TWO PLACED STUDENTS SHALL ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND! EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T QUALIFY, THERE WILL BE A SET OF FUN GAMES TO PLAY AFTER LUNCH BREAK! EVERYONE ELSE, YOU WILL BE ADVANCING INTO THE NEXT EVENT, WHICH IS?" Midnight shouted as she gestured to the wheel that appeared next to her.

Izuku sat there staring, hoping it will be a non forced solos match up. To his and many others joy, the wheel stopped spinning on…

"CAVALRY BATTLE! IN THIS BATTLE YOU FORM TEAMS OF EITHER TWO, THREE, OR FOUR PEOPLE, AND YOU HAVE A SPECIAL HEADBAND WITH YOUR POINT TOTALLED ON IT. THE RIDER MUST HAVE THE HEADBAND ABOVE THEIR SHOULDERS. THIS IS AN EXAMPLE OF HOW TEAMS MUST BE FORMED, HOWEVER DEVIATIONS CAN OCCUR. THE ONLY LIMIT IS YOU CAN ONLY HAVE YOUR RIDE AS TALL AS TWO PEOPLE, SO YOU CAN'T STACK THREE PEOPLE ON TOP OF THE BASE."

Midnight had gestured to a diagram showing four teachers. Those teachers were assembled with Thirteen in front, a barely noticeable cowboy hat peeking by All Might's right side, All Might as the rider, and Present Mic on his left. They had the point values 10, 15, 20, and 5 respectively, the points combined into 50, which went onto a headband on All Might's head.

"AS YOU CAN SEE IN THE DIAGRAM, EACH PERSON HAD A POINT VALUE, WHICH GOT ADDED TOGETHER TO MAKE THEIR TEAM'S HEADBAND. NOW THE POINT VALUES ASSIGNED TO EACH PERSON GOES UP IN AN INCREMENT OF 5 POINTS EACH TIME, STARTING AT FIVE, THEN GOING TO TEN, THEN FIFTEEN, AND SO ON!"

"So I have 210 points, not too bad." Izuku spoke aloud, which Midnight heard and smirked at.

"NOW THERE IS ONLY ONE EXCEPTION TO THIS RULE. FIRST PLACE IS WORTH ONE MILLION POINTS!" Midnight shouted while staring directly at Izuku, who froze at the value of his points.

Momo and Kyoka both stared in utter shock at his point value, both grew some doubts about whether they should actually join him in this quest where everyone will be focusing on his team. They both decided to stick with their original plan as they felt confident in Izuku's skills to be able to play keep away for a half hour.

"YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES OF PREP TIME TO GET YOUR TEAMS FIGURED OUT AND TO PLAN OUT HOW YOU WILL TACKLE THIS EVENT. THE EVENT ITSELF LASTS FOR THIRTY MINUTES AS WELL. NOW GO AND HAVE FUN!" Midnight shouted as she cracked her whip, which lead to everyone going away from Izuku.

Izuku glanced around in shock as he noticed everyone was giving him a wide gap to not allow themselves to be considered a teammate. In fact, most of 1-A was swarming Momo and Kyoka, Todoroki, Bakugou, and Shoji. Izuku felt alone. He started to feel depressed, which was a feeling he managed to keep at bay while he was around Kyoka and Momo. However, seeing everyone trying to get with them over him, brought that feeling back as strong as ever.

He didn't want to think that they would be breaking their plan, but he saw their shock at his point value reveal. He doesn't blame them for wanting to avoid the one million points, he just wishes that they told him in person. He was so deep in his self depreciation, he never saw Momo and Kyoka approach him.

Kyoka saw Izuku looking down, and she saw the frown he wore as he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. So she realized what Izuku was thinking, so without properly thinking her actions through, she grabs Momo's hand and drags her to where Izuku was. Momo started blushing when Kyoka had grabbed her hand and dragged her, as she realized she spent too long talking to their classmates and other people who wanted on their team.

"Green?" Kyoka asked as she poked his cheek lightly with her jack.

"Huh? Oh! Hi! What are you guys doing here?" Izuku asked failing to hide his emotions fully.

"What do you think we are here for? We are here to join you obviously." Kyoka casually said as she looked around at their potential competition.

Almost everyone who saw the two girls go to Izuku gave up and split apart to find their own teams as they didn't want to be with the one million.

"W-what? Are you sure you want to carry my burden of points?" Izuku questioned fighting back his tears.

"We promised to stick together until the one versus one battles. It would have been incredibly disrespectful to abandon you and break our agreement." Momo said with her bright smile.

Unfortunately, the dam broke at that response. Izuku started to hug the two girls tightly and thank them profusely. Momo and Kyoka shrugged at that reaction and hugged him back. All three of them stopped hugging after he had calmed down.

"Alright, now we need a fourth teammate. Ideally it would be someone who can offer us something beneficial for our plans." Izuku said before he got grabbed by someone behind him.

"Hey One Million! Let me join your team!" A pink haired girl shouted in his face, much to his confusion.

"Uhh, who are you?" Izuku questioned as he tried to back away from this girl who was giving him no personal space.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself? Weird, must have drank too much coffee! Anyways! I am Mei Hatsume, support prodigy! I have plenty of babies that we can use! Oh the babies we can make together would be great too!" The woman named Hatsume rapidly said, while staying inside of his personal space.

Both Momo and Kyoka felt a weird emotion rising within themselves as they watched Hatsume talking about making babies with Izuku. Neither knew why they were feeling this emotion, but they wanted it to stop. So with that thought in mind, both Kyoka and Momo tried to interrupt Hatsume.

"Uhh, Hatsume?" Momo tried politely getting her attention, only to see she was ignored when Hatsume pulled a box from somewhere and whipped out a jetpack.

"Isn't that based off of Air Jet's jet pack?" Izuku asked growing interested in the object that Hatsume showed him.

"Yep! I got many other babies that can be of use to you. If I join your team, my babies will for sure be in the spotlight and there is no way the investors won't notice my babies!"

Momo and Kyoka felt their hearts sinking after seeing how close Izuku is getting to Hatsume, as well as how fast they became best buds.

"They sure became friends fast…" Momo muttered.

"Yeah…" Kyoka nodded along to what Momo had muttered.

Once Izuku heard her reasoning for being on his team, he faltered his interest immediately.

"So your main goal is to gain publicity for your equipment?" Izuku asked wanting to make sure he understood her correctly.

"Yep! My babies need to get into the spotlight, and what better way than to have One Million wear them?" Hatsume asked with a tilt of her head.

Izuku rubbed his chin as he thought over the pros and cons of having her as their fourth member. Then he remembered his best friend's quirk, and knew she wasn't going to like this.

"I'm sorry, but your desire for seeing your babies succeed over our own success is a downside that I would have ignored, had I needed someone with gear for my team." Izuku said as he bowed to her.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't need my babies? They could be the difference between victory and a loss!" Hatsume shouted in shock and confusion.

Izuku then casually walked back to his teammates and smiled at Momo.

"She can cover anything we could need during the battle. So unfortunately, you'll need to find help elsewhere, may I suggest looking at fourth or fifth place?" Izuku said with a smile as he knew he wouldn't lose much without her and her goal of not winning could hinder their chances of success.

Kyoka felt relief flow through her seeing Izuku decline the woman, meanwhile Momo was blushing under the praise he gave her.

"Green, we should find our teammate soon, otherwise we will be stuck as a three person team." Kyoka said as she glanced around and then she saw both Todoroki and Iida getting stuff from the crazy girl.

"Thanks to that distraction, I hope my best bet is still available." Izuku said as he glanced around looking for the specific individual that would enhance their team the most.

Once Izuku spotted the best person, he grabbed both Kyoka and Momo's hands, and he jogged over to the person who was standing on their lonesome. Once the person heard their rapid footsteps, they raised their head and stared in surprise at the top three jogging up to him with a smile on their faces.

"What does thou require?" They asked the trio.

"We think you would fit on our team pretty well. Your main job will be to help Kyoka with blocking any attacks coming in to hit us. We may occasionally need dark shadow to attack, but the priority is defence over offence." Izuku explained with a smile.

"Are you aware of what my quirk's strengths and weaknesses are?" Tokoyami questioned with a tilt of his avian head.

"I only can make vague assumptions, but I have no concrete proof it works one way or the other." Izuku answered with a shrug.

"So you willingly chose a classmate you had minimal information on, and accurately predicted the best use of their quirk for this tournament?"

"Yep, that describes his knowledge about quirks pretty easily." Kyoka spoke up from beside them.

"I see no reason I shall not decline this invitation." Tokoyami responded as he walked up to join the group.

"Alright, you guys ready to win?" Izuku asked his 'legs'.

"Don't get too cocky, we still gotta survive the first step." Kyoka wearily said as she shuddered under the stares all of their opponents were giving them.

"As long as we don't panic, I am confident we can survive the first barrage pretty easily. Remember the plan, our biggest threat is any restriction quirks. If you guys can focus on ensuring to dodge their attempts to restrain us, then I can deal with the rest." Izuku said as he fastened the headband around his forehead.

"_ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE SECOND ROUND OF OUR WONDERFUL FIRST YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL. I AM SURE YOU GUYS ARE ALL READY TO BEGIN THE SLAUGHTER, BUT I'M GOING TO ASK ANYWAY! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO WATCH STUDENTS DIE?" _Present Mic shouted in the distance.

"_Stop being so dramatic, they aren't fighting to the death." _Aizawa droned on in annoyance.

"_WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE SECOND ROUND COMMENCE!" _Mic shouted from the announcer's booth.

Izuku snapped to focus and ignored Mic's yelling. Every other team charged right at their team. Izuku kept his eyes peeled for any quirks to appear. Sure enough a lipless dude from 1-B stomped his foot on the ground. Izuku instantly realized his quirk was ground orientated as his foot wasn't doing anything different.

"Right!" Izuku shouted.

Momo, Kyoka, and Tokoyami all turned and sprinted off to the right at a ninety degree angle. Izuku glanced back just in time to see the ground starting to sink.

"The lipless dude from one b has a ground based quirk that caused the ground to sink. His quirk is very dangerous. We can't underestimate anyone in one b." Izuku informed his teammates.

"That's truly a troublesome quirk, I'll create three pairs of hover extensions to add to the rocket boots we have." Momo said as she covered her body with a coat to hide what she was creating.

Izuku suddenly saw a projectile flying towards him, and without a second thought, fired a five percent flick at it to send it off course.

"Mineta is approaching, watch your feet at all times. One wrong move can result in us getting stuck. Dark Shadow, please swipe away any purple balls you see coming our way. Momo, how long till the upgrade will be finished?" Izuku asked as he stared at the incoming teams.

"One more minute and I should have them attached, I can only hope that they work." She replied as she started fiddling with their shoes.

"You heard her, let's give her the time she needs. Kyoka, make the ground unstable and rough to traverse. Tokoyami, keep Dark Shadow as a shield for us. I shall flick any threats away. If anyone gets too close, I will punch them." Izuku said, and both Kyoka and Tokoyami nodded along and within seconds, their plan was going without a hitch.

Todoroki couldn't freeze the ground with Kyoka damaging it so badly, Many of the 1-b students chose to go and duke it out with the other teams as they saw no real point to pursue a defence orientated team. This heavily lessened the pressure on Izuku's team.

Once that minute was up, Todoroki was about to start duking it out with Izuku, only for them to blast into the air. Every team saw them go airborne. This move of course caused many to shout in shock, and ask if that is fair.

"They are all apart of 1A! They shouldn't have equipment!" The 1B students shouted in outrage, while 1-A knew it was likely legal.

"THEY ARE ONLY NOT ALLOWED TO BRING EQUIPMENT INTO THE EVENT! ANY EQUIPMENT MADE DURING IS FAIR GAME, AND CONSIDERING YAOYOROZU'S QUIRK, IT IS ONLY FAIR WE ALLOW HER TO CREATE WHATEVER SHE CAN WITH IT!" Midnight shouted from the stands where she was safe from the chaos.

Mei understood why they didn't need her now. She knew who she will want to talk to later. She whipped out a small notepad and wrote down '_**Find out black ponytail's quirk! Potential babies are numerous!'**_. Todoroki was confused as to why his teammate whipped out a notebook and prioritized writing over actually competing. However, he didn't care. He had one million points to take.

"Hatsume, give me a pole." Todoroki coldly ordered.

"You got it fifth place!" Mei shouted as she pulled out a pole and handed it to him.

Todoroki then tapped the floor with it, and let loose his quirk. He ended up freezing half of the competition instantly. The only ones not frozen were the ones who could destroy the ice. He then ordered his team to run around to all the frozen teams to take their headbands as they made their way to Izuku's team.

"Okay, that should buy us some time, Momo, create flashbangs, and smoke grenades, as well as a fake headband with a flat one million on it, make the number yellow so it is different. We shall perform operation Charlie, that way people will hesitate to take our headbands." Izuku said as he watched, then he noticed Todoroki grabbing something in the distance.

"We have a few seconds, so take your ti-." Kyoka said normally until she got interrupted.

"BLAST." Izuku shouted.

Kyoka acted off of muscle memory from their training, and before she was aware of what was going on, her jacks had jammed into the ground and pumped her heartbeat into the ground, shattering the ice before it could reach them.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief after she broke the ice. Then they decided to put their plan into action.

"Momo, are the smokes ready?" Izuku asked as he stared at a couple of the frozen teams.

"Yep, everything is ready." Momo answered with a smile.

"Let's go on the offensive, Momo throw a smoke at our first target and I will focus on the swapping of the top headbands. Kyoka and Tokoyami, try to use your range to snag headbands and pass them to me."

"Got it." All three of Izuku's teammates responded at the same time.

Momo then tossed a smoke grenade in between the two closest teams. Within seconds they were covered in a very thick smoke. Izuku's team rushed into the dense smoke. The team they ran into first was Shoji's team, which consisted of Tsuyu and Mineta. Kyoka easily snuck her jack inside while they were coughing in the smoke, and stole their headband. Tokoyami sent Dark shadow to the other team, which unfortunately for the team there, was Ochako's team. Tokoyami had Dark Shadow take their team's headband.

Once Kyoka and Tokoyami had brought back their headbands, Momo had the fake one handed to Izuku. Izuku took this time to take his original headband off, had the fake one put on first, then he put their real headband on second, followed by Shoji's and then Ochako's. Izuku had all the headband point values hidden, the headbands themselves had the point value facing inward, instead of outward.

Once they had emerged from the gas, they locked eyes with Todoroki's team. Todoroki was making his way straight to them instead of dealing with the rest of the frozen opponents.

"Let's get ourselves backed into a corner so we can't be flanked." Izuku ordered, which they all agreed.

As soon as they got into their corner where minimal teams were located, the loud voice of Present Mic sounded throughout the arena.

"_WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES REMAINING FOLKS! WILL TEAM MIDORIYA STAY ON TOP WITH THEIR TOTAL POINTS OF ONE MILLION ONE THOUSAND AND SIXTY FIVE POINTS? OR WILL A TEAM SNAG THEIR ONE MILLION POINT HEADBAND BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT ENDS? WE CERTAINLY HAVE A HEAVY FAVOURITE TO OVERCOME THEM IN THE FORM OF TEAM TODOROKI! TEAM MIDORIYA IS BACKED INTO A CORNER WILL THEY OVERCOME THE ODDS AND SURVIVE AGAINST THE SON OF THE NUMBER TWO HERO, OR WILL THEY FREEZE?" _Present Mic called out, and several groans sounded out after the terrible pun.

"Midoriya, I will be taking your headband now. If you willingly surrender your one million point headband, I won't take all of your points away from you." Todoroki coldly said as he glared at Izuku.

"Well, I'd like to see you try." Izuku said with a smirk as he gestured for Todoroki to try and take it from him.

Izuku knew to be aware of any threats, so he gave Kyoka's jack a very faint kick to signal her to listen in for anything suspicious.

Todoroki's team formation is well built. Iida is in front of the team bringing up their frontal protection. Mei is on Todoroki's right side so they don't have a weak point where they are defenceless. Kaminari is guarding Todoroki's left side, meaning you can't approach that side unless you want to be fried by electricity. All in all, it is pretty solid and hard to crack, unless you have the power Midoriya's team has.

The two teams sat there and stared each other down. Both waiting for the other to make a move as they are both aware of the danger of making the wrong move against their team.

Todoroki's team decided to start slowly moving forward, Izuku's team decided to walk backwards to keep the distance.

This little dance continued on for four minutes when Iida finally had enough.

"Todoroki, make sure you grab that flag. I'm going to do something that will grant us superiority for ten seconds, but after that I will be useless." Iida said as he pulled up his pant legs to expose his engines.

"Alright." Todoroki replied as he got into a stance to grab the flag.

"Iida's going to do something!" Kyoka informed her team.

Izuku stared right back at the team opposing them. He then knew it was going to be a fast move, so to ensure he didn't lose their one million points, he flooded his senses with five percent of One for All. Right as soon as he did that, Iida started shouting.

"RECIPRO BURST!" Iida shouted as he sprinted at the fastest speed he could accomplish.

Izuku saw the team coming straight for him, so he charged up his right arm to deliver a punch to Todoroki if he got too ahead of himself. Todoroki realized what would happen if he tried to snag multiple headbands, so he spotted the headband that was clearly first put on. Todoroki got close enough to grab it, then he saw the fist heading straight to him, so in a lapse of focus, he ignited his left arm and went to swipe the fist away.

Once his arm was about to make contact with Izuku's fist, he noticed the flames and quickly dispelled them before anyone would notice. Unfortunately for him, Izuku noticed and had a look of complete shock written on his expression. This moment of surprise was all he needed to snag the first headband that was on Izuku's head.

"Grabbed the first headband." Todoroki called to his team.

Iida then decided to get as far away from the team as possible with his few precious seconds left.

Izuku quickly looked at each headband and let out a sigh of relief.

"They took the fake one." Izuku informed his team, who all sighed in relief that their bait worked.

Izuku and his team knew they had to keep up the illusion of that being the real headband. So they proceeded to turn and book it after Todoroki's team. Izuku saw Bakugou look in their direction, and follow their line of sight, and he noticed a headband with a lot of numbers on it going around Todoroki's head.

Without a second thought. Bakugou launched off of his team and blasted his way straight to half and half. Todoroki saw Bakugou approaching and tried to wall him off, only for Bakugou to fly over the walls and before he could do anything they were all blinded by his flashbang, and he ripped the headband that had the large amount of numbers, and flew back to his team. Todoroki was pissed, so he took it out on all the nearby teams by freezing them all in place.

However before they could retaliate and pursue Bakugou a bell sounded.

"_AND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!" _


	6. Results & First Round Fights

Everyone had disassembled their 'horses', and then gathered in front of Midnight who stood with a smile as she had seen the results.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO REVEAL EVERYONE'S RANKINGS! IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE TEAM MIDORIYA! THEY HELD ONTO THEIR ONE MILLION POINTS THE ENTIRE ROUND THANKS TO THEIR INGENIOUS TACTICS!-" Midnight announced but was cut off by a loud explosion and shout.

"What do you mean they kept first place?! I took shitty Deku's headband from Half and Half!" Bakugou shouted in complete rage.

Everyone who was a part of Team Todoroki and Bakugou had similar confused expressions. Then Mina facepalmed hard, and started laughing as she believed she figured it out.

"Bakugou, did you check the headband?" Mina asked with a grin.

"HAH? The fuck you on about shitty racoon eyes?" Bakugou asked as he looked at the headband he held.

"Is it a fake one?" She asked with a smile.

Bakugou then looked at his own headband, then looked back at the one he took from half and half.

"GODDAMMIT!" Bakugou shouted loud enough that those outside the arena heard his shout loud and clear.

"That's right, Izuku decided we should have a fake headband, and I am stunned that it actually paid off." Momo said with a smile.

"ANYWAYS, AFTER THAT SINKS IN, YES, TEAM MIDORIYA HAD A USED A FAKE ONE MILLION POINT HEADBAND. IT WAS OBVIOUSLY FAKE BECAUSE OF THE FACT ON HOW IT WAS EXACTLY ONE MILLION POINTS. NOW THEN, IN SECOND PLACE, WE HAVE TEAM TODOROKI! THEY GOT ONE THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY POINTS! IN THIRD PLACE WE HAVE TEAM BAKUGOU WITH ONE THOUSAND ONE HUNDRED POINTS! AND OUR FINAL QUALIFIER IS IN FOURTH PLACE, TEAM SHINSO! THEY GOT A SOLID EIGHT HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FIVE POINTS!" Midnight announced, smiling as all the qualified teams celebrated, while those who failed, became disappointed.

"DO NOT WORRY, AFTER OUR BREAK FOR LUNCH, WE WILL RETURN TO HAVE THE DRAWS TO DETERMINE OUR LAST EVENT! AND BEFORE THAT LAST EVENT STARTS, SOME FUN GAMES FOR EVERYONE TO PARTAKE IN, WILL HAPPEN, SO STAY TUNED IF YOU WANT IN ON MORE OF THE FUN! _I know I'll enjoy seeing the fun~" _Midnight said to everyone as they dispersed.

Momo and Kyoka went to go grab Izuku to take him to join them for lunch, however when they saw him, he was following Todoroki with a look of confusion. So being curious and slightly worried about their cru-friend, they decided to follow…

Izuku stood with Todoroki in an empty hall. He stood there wondering what he wanted with him, and why it couldn't wait. Seeing Todoroki not speaking, he decided to try and break the ice.

"So, you mind hurrying up? I want to refuel after those taxing events…." Izuku spoke randomly hoping he would get on with it, the silence became awkward.

"So, lovely weather we are having huh?" Izuku tried to make it less awkward.

"I nearly broke my oath. I know Momo, Iida, Kaminari, and Jirou didn't feel it, but you did. When I got close to you, I felt a power similar to one I felt before. Tell me, are you All Might's secret love child?"

"Huh?" Izuku asked confused.

"You have similar powers, and they felt too similar to be a coincidence, so answer my question." Todoroki said firmly with a straight face.

"I am not related to All Might! I would be over the moon if I was though, imagine that, the Symbol of Peace, as my father. Now, are you going to tell me about using your fire?" Izuku questioned, feeling unhappy with what this conversation has involved.

"I refuse to use that man's power! To get you to understand, I need to ask you this, have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah, they used to be a big problem during the second generation of quirk users, however it slowly became a poor practice and was deemed violating our basic rights. Wait don't tell me-" Izuku said as his eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah, I'm a product of a quirk marriage. My damn father bought my mother from her parents and used her for the sole purpose of creating a tool to surpass All Might. '_Your face reminds me too much of his!' _Was all my mother said before she poured boiling water on my face."

"That's horrible." Izuku said completely blown away by that reveal.

"Right after that incident, my dear old man sent her to the hospital for hurting his masterpiece. She hasn't been allowed out since. Now I know you have some connection to All Might, whatever that connection is, I will beat you with only my ice." Todoroki coldly spat as he turned and walked away.

Izuku decided to not be silent.

"Todoroki!" Izuku called out.

Todoroki stopped in place but didn't even turn around, he just glanced back at Izuku.

"You can't truly be a hero if you don't go all out, so if we meet, I will show you that. You remember that declaration of war from this morning? Yeah, well I'm sending it right back at you. You better fight me with all you got, because I will be doing the same!" Izuku shouted out.

Izuku sighed as he slid down into a sitting position against the wall. He cupped his face in his hands and started questioning his decisions in life.

Meanwhile with Kyoka and Momo…

"Holy shit. You wanna spray a fire extinguisher on him now? See if that cools his ego?" Kyoka asked Momo after she finished relaying their conversation.

"Despite how bad of an idea that is, yes, I do have a desire to put out his flames. Although I am more worried about Izuku. He doesn't have that great of a control on his quirk yet, so if he goes all out, how far will be too far for him?" Momo questioned thoughtfully

"We should go and talk with him, let's go." Kyoka said as she grabbed Momo's hand and began walking towards where Izuku and Shoto vanished to.

As they were walking, they noticed Bakugou staring into space completely dumbfounded, and obviously in shock. Seeing that expression told the two girls that Bakugou heard the two boy's conversation. They were about to speak up, but then realized that wouldn't be that good of an idea as Bakugou may yell and tell Izuku about their conversation being eavesdropped on. So with that thought in mind, they continued straight to where Izuku would be and they looked around and finally found him.

"There you are Izuku. We were wondering where you had gone. Come on, let's get lunch and we can talk strategy while we eat." Kyoka said as she helped Izuku to his feet.

"Sounds great! I assume you two listened to the conversation I just partook in?" Izuku asked as he walked with them forgetting to let go of Kyoka's hand.

"W-what conversation?" Kyoka tried to act unaware, while blushing at how nice it feels to be holding both Momo's and Izuku's hands.

"I saw you two following behind us for a few minutes, so I knew you two would have likely listened in." Izuku said calmly.

"Oh, sorry for being rude and eavesdropping. But yes, we did listen in on the conversation. We plan to pretend we didn't unless we meet his father. Then I will give him a nice present of a fire extinguisher." Momo said calmly as she brushed some of her own hair behind her ear.

After lunch was over, every first year gathered in the arena field to find out the matches for the tournament.

"ALRIGHT GUYS AND GIRLS! IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR DISCUSSION ABOUT THE FINAL EVENT FOR THIS SPORTS FESTIVAL! LET'S FIND OUT WHAT YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WILL BE DOING FOR THE FINAL EVENT!" Midnight shouted as she cracked her whip and a display of a wheel popped up.

The wheel began to spin for a minute before it landed on an event titled Tug of War. The display gained cracks, and then visually shattered to reveal their real event.

"AS IF WE WOULD HAVE THE FINAL EVENT BE SOMETHING OTHER THAN ONE VERSUS ONE BATTLES! NOW LET'S DETERMINE EVERYONE'S SPOT-"

"Uhh, excuse me?" Ojiro spoke up timidly, drawing Midnight's attention.

"What is it Ojiro?"

"I'd like to withdraw." Ojiro's statement drew many gasps from everyone present.

"Ojiro, this is an excellent opportunity to prove yourself to the pros watching us! Don't throw it away just like that!" Iida reprimanded.

"In the second event, I don't know what even happened during it, I heard someone asking me a question, and then the next thing I knew, it was the final thirty seconds. My pride won't allow me to participate if I don't feel I deserve to be here!" Ojiro spoke with bitterness in his tone.

"But you can prove you belong in this event by winning during this!" Izuku encouraged.

"I can't, it feels like I cheated to get this far." Ojiro said as he clenched his fists in anger.

"I'd like to step down too for the same reason if that's alright." A new voice spoke up, one belonging to a shorter and slightly chubbier boy.

"THIS YOUTHFUL PRIDE IS GREAT! IT TURNS ME ON! OJIRO AND SHODA, I ACCEPT YOUR REQUESTS! TO FILL YOUR SPOT WE SHALL TAKE TWO PEOPLE FROM THE FIFTH PLACE TEAM… OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, SURPRISINGLY IN FIFTH PLACE IS THE ONLY TEAM LEFT WITH POINTS, TEAM TSUNOTORI! THAT TEAM IS ONLY A TEAM OF TWO SO BOTH MEMBERS WILL ADVANCE TO FILL IN OJIRO'S AND SHODA'S PLACES!" Midnight announced.

A blonde haired girl with two massive horns cheered and wrapped an arm around her teammate who had a mohawk of light green hair, and what was likely a bug based quirk with those mandibles on the side of his jaw, and overall bug like appearance. Both looked happy with the fact on how they get to partake in the tournament.

"ALRIGHT, NOW WILL MIDORIYA'S TEAM COME UP HERE AND GRAB A BALL! THE BALL YOU GET IS THE POSITION YOU WILL SIT IN FOR THE TOURNAMENT! FIRST WILL FIGHT SECOND, THIRD WILL FIGHT FOURTH, AND SO ON, UNTIL THE FIFTEENTH WILL FIGHT THE SIXTEENTH!" Midnight announced as Izuku, Momo, Kyoka, and Tokoyami all walked up to grab their ball.

Once they grabbed their ball, they all showed Midnight, who wrote down their names and spot. As everyone else was grabbing their ball, Izuku met up with Momo and Kyoka.

"So Green, what number did ya get?" Kyoka asked with a smirk on her face.

"I got number one, I would have preferred a later number, but oh well. What about you guys?" Izuku asked with a shrug.

"I got fifteenth, so I am last for the fights." Momo said with a hopeful expression, as she felt glad that she wouldn't fight Midoriya unless they both made it to the end.

"I got ninth, so Yaomomo, let's meet up before the finals so we can see which of us can kick Green's ass!" Kyoka said with a evil grin, that both Momo and Izuku found adorable.

"ALRIGHT! NOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN PLACED INTO THEIR RESPECTIVE MATCHES, THESE ARE THE FIGHTS WE WILL SEE IN OUR FIRST ROUND! OUR OPENING FIGHT WE HAVE IZUKU MIDORIYA VERSUS HITOSHI SHINSO! FOLLOWING THEM IS SHOTO TODOROKI VERSUS TOGARU KAMAKIRI! THEN TENYA IIDA VERUS MEI HATSUME. THEN WE HAVE PONY TSUNOTORI VERUS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI. THEN WE HAVE KYOKA JIROU VERSUS MINA ASHIDO! YUGA AOYAMA VERSUS EIJIRO KIRISHIMA! HANTA SERO VS DENKI KAMINARI! AND OUR CLOSING MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND.." Midnight shouted out, and Momo realized who her opponent was.

"Oh no!" Momo muttered out, both Izuku and Kyoka glanced at her, then both paled.

"Oh no!" All three said together.

"MOMO YAOYOROZU VERSUS KATSUKI BAKUGOU! NOW THAT OUR FIGHTS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN, IT'S TIME FOR OUR FUN GAMES TO LET EVERYONE HAVE SOME FUN IF THEY SO DESIRE!" Midnight said as everyone ran around to do things…

After an hour of people doing certain tasks for some fun, it was finally time for the matches to begin. Izuku stood at the end of his tunnel doing breathing exercises to calm his anxiety. He then heard Mic speaking up.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for our one versus ones to begin! We have our umpire Midnight, along with Cementoss to help officiate the matches and to intervene if anything goes too far! Now, for the match that will hopefully set the pace for the rest of the events. Coming out of the North tunnel, the boy with messy green hair, and an appearance that screams plain, Izuku Midoriya! And his opponent, From the South tunnel, the boy that looks like he fights sleep on a daily basis, Hitoshi Shinso!"**_ Mic announced.

Izuku stood on one side of the ring, breathing in and out, calming himself, while his opponent looked calm and bored.

"NOW THE RULES! GOING ONTO THE GRASS OR THE OUTER WALL WILL COUNT AS YOU LEAVING THE FIGHTING GROUNDS AND YOU WILL LOSE IMMEDIATELY. NO FIGHTING TOO DIRTY, IF SOMETHING GOES TOO FAR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED! YOU BOYS GET THAT?" Midnight questioned.

Izuku and Shinso nodded.

"ALRIGHT THEN! BEGIN!" Midnight shouted.

Within seconds Izuku had started running at Shinso not using One for All to save himself in case if Shinso had a sneaky trick up his sleeve. Meanwhile Shinso showed no signs of worry.

"May the best man win?" Shinso offered with minimal effort, clearly not meaning it, which made Izuku narrow his eyes.

Realizing Izuku wasn't responding to that, he decided to switch tactics, and go for a low blow.

"You know, I don't think your two girlfriends belong here, honestly, they look so pathetically weak it makes me wonder how shitty the hero course students truly are." Shinso said casually, and he noticed Izuku starting to become even angrier.

"What did you just say abou-" Izuku yelled, only to suddenly stop mid sentence and stand straight up, with no movements.

Seeing this, Shinso smiled.

"I win. Now do me a favour, and would you kindly walk out of bounds." Shinso said as he began to stretch to show how little effort this match was.

Izuku meanwhile suddenly turned around and obeyed his orders. Slowly staggering towards the edge. Once Izuku got close to the edge, he spotted a vague shadow that looked bald, wanting to desperately win, he mentally reached out towards the figure, who stuck his hand out. And suddenly, his world went black…

Meanwhile with Momo and Kyoka…

"Green should win this, he's a quirk nerd, I have no doubt that within a minute, he'll have Shinso's quirk figured out, and he will dominate him." Kyoka said as both Momo and herself sat together to watch this match.

"As much as I'd like to think he could put up a fight, I just can't see him winning unless he can catch Izuku off guard." Momo said quietly.

Both of the sat body to body, Kyoka had plugged her jack into the board to try and hear what was going on better. Both started cheering when Izuku had his determined look that he wears when he is analysing his opponent. Then after hearing Izuku snap back after Shinso had insulted them, he stopped moving much to their confusion.

"Why isn't Izuku fighting him?" Momo questioned.

Before Kyoka could reply, she heard Shinso call his victory, then order Izuku to do something. That's when Shinso's quirk clicked for her.

"He can't. Izuku has lost this fight." Kyoka muttered in shock.

"What?" Momo asked.

"That Shinso guy's quirk, it's some form of brainwashing. Izuku is doing exactly what he wants." Kyoka sad as she covered her face with her hands as she could bear to witness what was about to be a swift defeat.

Then, Momo did something uncharacteristic of her.

"Kick his butt Izuku! Don't let his brainwashing get the best of you! We believe in you!" Momo shouted out loud, ignoring the looks their classmates were sending them.

Then to both theirs and Shinso's shock, suddenly Izuku stopped moving and turned to Shinso with a smile on his face.

"What! How are you resisting my commands? I can tell my quirk is still affecting you, so would you kindly walk out and disqualify yourself!" Shinso shouted.

Izuku started chuckling, and responded in a voice that sounded a bit too mature for a fifteen year old.

"How about no? Now, if you really want to prove you are a hero, lets fight, quirkless. Your quirk has no affect on me, and if I used my quirk, well, you wouldn't be able to prove you can fight without it." Izuku(?) said.

Then Izuku leaned forward and sprinted close to the ground, and rapidly closed the gap with precise movements, then when push came to shove, Shinso got pinned beneath Izuku, and was unable to properly move, so he let out a sigh.

"If you really desire to be a hero so badly, you should stop being a hypocrite, and actually train yourself. Tell me, why did you put no training into your body?" Izuku asked simply.

"Everyone viewed my quirk as villainous, so I came here to prove them wrong." Shinso said bitterly.

"Ha! So you don't want to be a hero?"

"I do want to be a hero! Why do you think I wouldn't, or are you still mad about how I got you under my quirk temporarily?"

"Real heroes don't give two fucks about what others think. You are simply aiming to prove your quirk isn't villainous, which tells me you want to be a hero for your quirk's sake not your own. Let me be the first to tell ya, your quirk ain't villainous, no quirks are really villainous, I know of some villains that will literally laugh at you calling your own quirk villainous, then proceed to kill you for being in their way. Let this be a learning experience, train your body, and I will eagerly look forward to our meeting next year." Izuku said.

That shocked Kyoka, as that didn't sound like anything Izuku would actually say, so both Momo and herself got up from their seats and hurried down to meet him to have a 'chat' with him. Ignoring the looks Mina was sending their way

Midoriya suddenly came back and he was standing on top of Shinso, holding him in place. Izuku was briefly confused, until he heard Midnight announce him winning the match, shrugging for now, he let go of Shinso and stood up.

"Good match Shinso, you nearly got me. I am sure if you worked hard you could actually stand a chance against me!" Izuku said and let out his signature bright smile.

Izuku then turned around and made his way out the way he came from, he got so deep in thought, he didn't notice Momo and Kyoka waiting for him, and following him as a result. He only stopped when he felt someone grab onto his shirt.

"Oh, hey Kyoka, and Momo! What do you two want?" Izuku asked innocently, unaware of their reasoning for finding him.

"We need to have a chat. I will ensure no one will eavesdrop on us as I'm monitoring the nearby halls." Kyoka said as she jabbed her jack into the wall.

Izuku grew nervous, but hoped they weren't going to ask him about having All Might's quirk.

"Izuku, what exactly is your quirk? What Kyoka and I heard during the match is not how you sound, nor speak. It reminded us of the USJ. So do you mind telling us what your quirk is? We promise, if it's a secret, our lips are sealed." Momo promised.

Izuku decided to try and tell as much truth as possible without actually saying much about his quirk.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine. I was under Shinso's brainwashing and I couldn't stop my body from moving, then suddenly, next thing I know, Shinso is pinned beneath me. Honest."

Kyoka narrowed her eyes at him.

"You aren't telling us what your quirk is, which means your quirk is meant to be a secret. Now there are very few reasons why someone wouldn't tell their best friends about their own quirk. Reason one, and the most likely reason, someone somehow granted you a quirk. Option two, you don't trust us with your quirk, which hurts. Which of the two is it? Trying to lie again will result in getting stabbed by my jack, don't worry, no one is nearby." Kyoka demanded.

Izuku felt helpless, so he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever ultimate being actually exists, that All Might won't be too mad about this reveal.

"Well, I hope I don't get in too much trouble, it's reason one…" Izuku very faintly said hoping Kyoka would by some miracle not hear him.

"I see no reason a villain would give you a quirk, and not keep you as a villain, especially one so-" Momo facepalmed as she realized who gave Izuku his quirk.

"What Momo?" Izuku questioned in worry after seeing Momo facepalm/

"Why did All Might think he was cut out to be a mentor?" Momo questioned simply.

"I don't kno- You heard nothing." Izuku said as he realized his slip up.

"Alright, talk us through this mess of a quirk, after the next match as this fight is going to be your opponent." Kyoka said as she checked the time and realized they were cutting it close on the in between times for fights.

So Izuku, Momo, and Kyoka all rushed upstairs so they could witness what was going on. Right as soon as they got to their seating section they heard Mic doing the announcements.

"_**AND COMING IN FROM THE NORTH SIDE WE HAVE THE BOY WHO'S SO COLD, HE'S HOT! SHOTO TODOROKI! FROM THE SOUTH SIDE, WE HAVE THE BOY WHO LOOKS SO SHARP, HE COULD CUT THE TENSION IN THE AIR! TOGARU KAMAKIRI!" **_Present Mic announced, ignoring the groans from his pun.

Izuku, Momo, and Kyoka all walked up to their seats together and studied the approaching fight intensely as the winner will face Izuku after the first round finishes. When the fight begun, immediately everyone had to blink to ensure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. Todoroki was glaring hard at Izuku, essentially telling Izuku that what he just saw is what awaits him next round.

Izuku gulped in slight fear, but then everyone began to hear loud scraping coming from the glacier Todoroki had formed. Everyone had stopped speaking to stare at the glacier, unable to believe that the student encased in ice, was breaking out of it. Then lowe and behold, Todoroki's opponent broke free panting and shivering up a storm, but still smiling.

"If you want to take down us in 1-B, you'll have to try harder than that! If that's all it takes to take down your classmates, than you guys are all pathetically weak. I also thought you were the son of End-" He was cut off by a large pillar of ice erupting out of the ground, and slamming into him, sending him out of bounds.

"Don't compare me to that man!" Todoroki spat in anger, unintentionally bringing out his flames from the sheer hatred he felt.

"He really could have stood a chance." Momo muttered, earning nods from Izuku and Kyoka.

"But he had to push the father button. That button is the bright red button you should never press." Kyoka shuddered at the sheer power Todoroki displayed.

Both Momo and Kyoka noticed Izuku suddenly jolt his head up like a cartoon character getting an idea. Momo realized immediately what his thought process was.

"Izuku NO!" Momo sternly said, not liking the growing smile on Izuku's face.

"I'm going to smash that button." Izuku said to Momo and Kyoka, who both stared in shock.

"Well, now that that fight is over, I think it's time we continue our earlier conversation." Momo said, still curious about Izuku's quirk.

With that thought in mind, they go and walk to find a secluded spot in the hallways again.

They found a nice and secluded spot, and before Momo could begin questioning, Kyoka halted their conversation as she heard someone taking heavy footsteps in their direction. Knowing to pretend to have some discussions appropriate for the events coming up, they decide to discuss strategies for their upcoming fights.

"So, a strategy you can employ against Ashido is using your jacks as a tripwire. I know you don't like it when your earjacks get hit, but as soon as Ashido loses her balance, she becomes vulnerable." Izuku said as he recalled Ashido's fighting style.

"Did it got warmer in here, or is it just me?" Kyoka asked.

And right on cue, a giant flaming man turned the corner right into them. The man smiled when he saw Izuku standing there.

"Ah there you are Midoriya! I have been looking around for you to have a chat." Endeavor said calmly, completely ignoring Kyoka and Momo.

"What do I owe the honour of speaking to the number two pro hero to?" Izuku replied with a bow.

"You have some talent, beating my replacement in two events is no small feat. I expect you to put my son to a test before you fall before his might. He will eventually use his flames, and I hope you can push him out of this silly childish tantrum he is in." Endeavor continued with a grin.

"Is Todoroki just a tool to you?" Momo questioned in annoyance.

"He is my son, he has the duty of replacing me. Why do you care woman?" Endeavor asked as the flames on him burned brighter in response to his agitation.

"Todoroki isn't you, he seems far more caring than you have been so far this conversation." Momo began, unable to stop herself.

"Excuse you?" Endeavor asked in shock, as no one has ever verbally attacked the number two pro hero.

"Why did you hunt down Midoriya out of every opponent?" Momo questioned, trying to set things up so she could get at his abuse.

"His power reminds me a lot of All Might's. So I figured someone with a similar quirk to All Might's would be a great test for him to see if he is truly ready to go after surpassing All Might. I created him for that purpose alone."

Izuku had enough of Endeavor's stupidity.

"Endeavor, riddle me this. Why is it that you have more villain captures than All Might, and yet, you are stuck as the number two and he is the number one?" Izuku asked.

"Because he is more powerful than me, while my son will be more powerful than me, eventually more powerful than All Might!" Endeavor answered simply.

"That's mostly false. All Might being more powerful than you is true, but all of his power is blunt damage, you can overwhelm opponents his blunt force can't. Your son won't ever be number one with his attitude. You believe in power over caring attitude, you would rather capture villains, than protect others. Sure you do protect many lives, but your priority is never on ensuring their safety. You may believe that eliminating the threat is the smart way to deal with a villain threat, which has its merits, but All Might believes in protecting others over dealing with a villain. If a villain shoots a wall, that when it breaks, will injure a trapped civilian, to escape, you will pursue the villain to detain him, rather than protect the civilian. That's the difference between you two. If you had bothered to have a positive attitude, then you would be very tough competition for All Might's number one rank." Izuku ranted at Endeavor who stood there speechless.

"He's right Endeavor, if you worked on improving your popularity, then you could be a solid competition for the title of number one hero." Kyoka replied with a grin.

"Also, why do you say your son's legacy is to surpass All Might? Who's to say All Might will even still be a hero when he goes pro. No offence to the two of you, but you're both getting up there in age, so for all we know, All Might could end up retiring this year, or he could end up retiring in ten years. All I know is that with the many active years of service All Might has, he most definitely is considering retirement." Izuku finished with a bow, causing Endeavor to spin on his heel and stomping away.

"Alright, so now that the flaming jackass is gone, let's talk about your quirk and All Might mentoring you, because those thoughts are still crazy to me." Kyoka said as she twirled her left jack around her finger.

"Right, well. I was technically quirkless until the day of the entrance exam, when All Might gave me his quirk." Izuku said simply.

"Wait, how did All Might know that his quirk was transferable?" Momo asked as that seems too random to be something he randomly decided to try.

"He is the eighth wielder of this power, I am the ninth. I really don't know much about my quirk as All Might hasn't told me much aside from the quirk being a transferable quirk that stockpiles power." Izuku sheepishly said.

Momo and Kyoka both facepalmed in sync with each other.

"So let me get this straight. All Might, the number one hero, and our teacher, chose you to be his successor."

"Yep. I am planned to replace him when I go pro."

"And he hasn't told you really anything about this quirk he has given you?"

"Basically. I don't even really know who knows about this power aside from after I meet them and they tell me." Izuku said sheepishly.

"Momo, you want to join me when we meet All Might and have a nice chat with him about this whole being terrible at teaching?" Kyoka asked as she rubbed her face in annoyance.

"Hold on, is it possible that your quirk is sentient? Because that would explain so much. It would explain why during the fight against Shinso, you moved as if you have been in several fights already, and against the Noumu, you spoke so weirdly." Momo theorized while rubbing her chin in thought.

"Oh my god. What if instead of storing power, it actually stores a piece of the holder's soul. That would explain why you sounded like multiple voices in the USJ, and why you sounded and acted like a pro against Shinso." Kyoka added.

Izuku meanwhile was struggling to accept this reality of his two best friends being more than enough help for him to gain a better understanding of the reasoning behind his quirk. He literally slid to the floor, trying to accept the fact on how useless All Might has been. Momo and Kyoka both notice him struggling with this info, and they decide to comfort him. Momo pulls his head to rest in her chest, unintentionally giving him a faceful of boobs, while Kyoka wrapped herself around his other side.

Both of their presences provided Izuku comfort while he dealt with this information. All three not realizing their positions, and the potential thing that could be assumed by their positions…

Mina was growing curious, the trio of lovers she has been suspicious of, haven't returned for like fifteen minutes, and in like five minutes Iida's match will start. So being the gossip bug she is, she stalked out in search of them.

After spending a minute and a half looking around for them, she stumbled upon a scene she knew she needed to save for teasing material.

She saw Kyoka and Momo snuggling with Midoriya.

After snapping a pic to show everyone when they vanish again, she lets out a squeal.

"I can't believe it. Midoriya has wooed you two hard!" Mina exclaimed.

Both Kyoka and Momo suddenly jump in search of the culprit, and they saw Mina grinning like a scheming villain. Kyoka instantly paled.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Kyoka shouted in complete embarrassment at being caught hugging Midoriya.

"Oh sure, and I'm not pink!" Mina shot back with a massive teasing grin.

"_**IT'S TIME FOR THE THIRD ROUND OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! COMING OUT OF THE NORTH TUNNEL, WE HAVE A BOY WHO CAN OUT ROBOT A LITERAL ROBOT! TENYA IIDA! AND HIS OPPONENT COMING OUT OF SOUTH TUNNEL, A GIRL WHO IS AS CRAZY AS SOME VILLAINS ACCORDING TO OUR SUPPORT COURSE TEACHER! IT'S MEI HATSUME!" **_Present Mic's voice rang out over the intercoms, causing all four heads to freeze.

"We better hurry up so we don't miss Iida's match!" Momo shouted.

All four began jogging back towards the stands, worrying about the match…

As the four of them were nearing the top, suddenly the intercoms came to life with a woman's voice. Izuku, Momo, and Kyoka instantly recognized that voice, and all worried even more about Iida's safety. As they were hurrying up towards their seating area, Hatsume's voice keep talking as if she was advertising things. By the time all four of them got up to the stands, they all ran to the front to get a front row seat to catch themselves up on the events, and what they saw was not a pretty sight.

Iida was running around the small arena with contraptions on his ankle and arms. He was looking like a complete fool while Hatsume kept spouting advertisement nonsense. Iida got close several times, but Hatsume whipped out a new gadget and proceeded to evade him with that.

All four of them were unaware of the two jealous glares being sent at Izuku's back of his head.

Kaminari was shocked to see Izuku come back smiling after vanishing with his two other girls. Mineta was stuck in his seat from how much jealousy he felt seeing Izuku 'forming' a harem in front of his very own eyes. First he had to snag the hottest chick and a chick he could care less about, but now he had to snag the most athletic girl too? Needless to say, Mineta was furious.

Both of the boys couldn't care less about Iida getting his ass toyed with by Hatsume on stage.

Iida was yelling at Hatsume to take this seriously and to fight him properly as he feels is necessary. Iida didn't care if she eliminated him, just entire fight was just incredibly humiliating for him, as he couldn't even touch her despite his speed quirk, and he was just being used as free advertisement by this woman.

Just when Iida thought he was going to finally land a hit on her, she fires a net that wraps perfectly around his two feet, tripping him instantly and forcing him to focus on removing them. Which as Hatsume pointed out, was not easy at all. Iida had to spend solid minute fiddling with the net, to finally take it off of his feet.

However as soon as he took the net off, he heard Hatsume wrapping up her advertising. So he glanced up in horror, as he watched his opponent calmly take the headset off, and walk out of bounds with a bright smile on her face. There was nothing more humiliating than what he just suffered through, and he vowed to avenge his shattered pride and dignity.

Everyone in the stadium was at a loss for words at what they just witnessed, then Midnight decided to officially announce the result of that match.

"HATSUME IS OUT OF BOUNDS! IIDA IS ADVANCING TO THE NEXT ROUND!" Midnight shouted, snapping everyone out of their stupor.

Much to Iida's relief, no one clapped or cheered after his 'victory'. However, instead of the clapping, he heard someone start speaking, then the words slowly spread and everyone was repeating it.

"Nice try!" Was the phrase repeated as more and more people said it.

Iida decided the smart thing to do was to get up and perform a walk of shame out of the main arena area. So he did just that. He walked out of sight hearing people chant 'Nice try!'.

Meanwhile Izuku Momo and Kyoka all felt really bad for Iida, as they knew Hatsume would only do things with her priorities first, rather than being actually nice. However, before either of the four could sit down, Mineta couldn't hold his own jealousy back anymore and grabbed Izuku's shirt.

"How could you do this to us?!" Mineta shouted in despair and anger.

"Do what to you? I'm lost." Izuku answered, completely lost.

"You are building your own harem! Not only did you manage to snag Yaoyorozu, the hottest girl in our year, but now you also snagged the most athletic girl too?! Save some for the rest of us!" Mineta wailed.

Izuku just suffered a mental shutdown at what Mineta just implied. Meanwhile all four of the girls were all in various states of shock. Mina was the first to snap out of her shock.

"Umm, Mineta? I'm not sure where you are getting this idea of Midoriya having a harem from, but I know for a fact, that Kyoka is not the most athletic girl in our class." Mina spoke up.

"Well duh, I don't really care about her. You are the most athletic girl not her." Mineta shameless responded, ignoring the glare sent his way from Momo, and the hurt expression Kyoka gained.

"Wait, you think I'm in love with Midoriya? Sorry Midoriya, but I am not interested." Mina said with a grin.

"Oh sure you aren't. You just happened to come back after vanishing with the three of them, and you are smiling like you just had the best day of your life. Add on how slightly messy their clothes were when they came back from, and I can safely say I know what you four were up to." Mineta confidently answered, not realizing how wrong he was.

"Oh no, I only found some juicy teasing material. I can show you guys, I snapped a pic of it." Mina responded back with her smile, while Momo and Kyoka paled in shock.

All of the interested parties suddenly all got closer to Mina to see what she was talking about. Mina then pulled out her phone and pulled up the last photo she took, which showed Kyoka and Momo sandwiching Izuku between their bodies, while Izuku had his face directly in Momo's breasts. Tooru gasped in shock at seeing such an intimate picture.

'Deku? Why is Deku being so friendly with them?' Ochako thought to herself, feeling her mood falling at how happy they looked.

"You know, I wouldn't be opposed to hugging Midoriya too. Kero. He's really nice and likely wouldn't do it for an ulterior motive." Tsuyu said, ignoring the looks of shock sent her way.

Meanwhile Kaminari and Mineta grew even more jealous as he got to put his face on Momo's chest, which was a dream of theirs. Iida got to the booth right after Tooru had gasped, and when he noticed everyone crowding around Mina except for Momo, Kyoka, and Izuku, he got curious to see what the commotion was. What Iida saw on Mina's phone caused him to short circuit in complete and utter shock at what he was seeing.

"I cannot believe you three would do something so despicable!" Iida shouted in annoyance and disappointment, alerting everyone to his presence.

"Oh welcome back Iida!" Izuku said when he rebooted after hearing his voice.

"I thought you two would be the responsible ones in our class! And now I see that you two decided to have some highly crude PDA during such an important event! Midoriya as a close friend of yours, I cannot stop my disappointment from showing! Yaoyorozu! As a vice representative of our class, you should know better than to do such an intimate thing with a classmate no less! And Jirou, why are you joining what those two are doing? Isn't it obvious that they are in a relationship? Or is Yaoyorozu the extra person? This confuses me greatly!" Iida berated.

"Iida, I'm not dating anyone. So please relax." Izuku spoke up, feeling immensely embarrassed.

"You're not dating them?! That's even worse! How dare you do intimate things with those you are not romantically involved with! You better not have initiated that intimacy for some ulterior motive! If I find out you had, I will refuse to be your friend!" Iida sternly spoke to Izuku, who looked confused at this whole mess.

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT FIGHT! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL HAVE TO FACE OFF AGAINST THE MAN WHO SUMMONED A GIANT GLACIER AND STILL HAD MORE JUICE TO LAUNCH A PILLAR AT HIS OPPONENT, KNOCKING THEM OUT OF THE RING! NOW COMING OUT OF THE NORTH TUNNEL, SHE'S A GIRL WITH A STURDY RESOLVE TO MATCH THE STURDINESS OF THOSE MASSIVE HORNS! PONY TSUNOTORI! AND HER OPPONENT, COMING FROM THE OPPOSITE TUNNEL, HE IS A BOY WITH SUCH A DARK THEME, THAT HE WILL GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES IF HE SHOWED UP AT MIDNIGHT! FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!"**_ Present Mic called out, snapping 1-A's attention back to the matches.

"I think Tokoyami will win this pretty easily. Pony has no visible way to counter an entity of darkness. Her quirk must have something to do with her horns and body structure, and I doubt it will be a fire based quirk." Izuku began muttering about the match up, both Momo and Kyoka sighed fondly at his muttering.

As soon as the match started, Pony immediately launched two horns directly at Dark Shadow, forcing it back. However the entity wasn't demotivated from attacking head on, in fact, it only got encouragement from the reveal of the lack of light based attacks. So Dark Shadow began to launch immensely aggressive swipes at Pony, who to her credit, evaded a ton of the swipes.

It was clear that Dark Shadow wasn't caring too much about Tokoyami's distance from Pony, and was instead focused purely on trying to knock her out of bounds. Pony noticed that Dark Shadow behind her, meaning she was in between it, and Tokoyami. So she charges horn first directly towards Tokoyami, who notices her charging at him. Before he could properly dodge, Pony knocked Tokoyami to the ground, and was about to throw him out of bounds, when Dark Shadow threw her off of Tokoyami and onto the grass.

Tokoyami acknowledged her strength and walked down to help her off of the ground.

"That was an amazing fight. I wouldn't mind sparing with you from time to time as you brought a weakness to my mind, I should focus on making myself useful instead of just relying on my quirk. Few of my classmates can fight the darkness without light, but you managed to achieve a feat and nearly beat me. So congratulations are in order." Tokoyami said as he reached down to help her off the ground.

"Thanks! You bad yourself!" Pony said with a bright smile that confused Tokoyami.

"Pardon? Did you mean to insult me?" Tokoyami questioned.

"Sorry, bad with Japanese." Pony quietly responded, looking down.

"What's your good language?" Tokoyami asked wanting to try to be on good ground with her.

"I speak English." Pony replied.

"**Oh? So you are of the english tongue. I can deal with that."** Tokoyami replied with a smile.

"**You speak english?! Yay! Let's be friends! Here's my number!"** Pony shouted in happiness as she wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Tokoyami who stood in shock at what had just happened.

Pony galloped away with a bright smile on her face, immediately forgetting about her loss against Tokoyami.

Izuku was surprised by Pony's capabilities. He was thinking that after her quirk proved to not be effective against Tokoyami's quirk, she would have been beaten easily. But to his surprise, Pony nearly won against Tokoyami. He made mental notes to eventually add them to some future training spars, as their multi threat quirks would be great to train against.

Once Tokoyami got back to their group, he was very obviously not fully there. Mina became really curious, then she noticed a small piece of paper in his hands. She then recalled the ending of the match and smiled brightly.

"Hey Tokoyami, that paper wouldn't happen to contain a phone number would it?" Mina asked as she crept towards Tokoyami.

"No- Yes!" Tokoyami began to speak, until Dark Shadow revealed the truth.

"Silence Dark Shadow!"

"Fumi got her number! Be proud everyone, he's got a person's number, now I won't be his only friend!" Dark Shadow announced, not caring about what Tokoyami wanted.

"Oh my god! So many relationships are blooming! Oh yeah! I gotta get ready for my match! Don't go too easy on me Jirou!" Mina shouted as she jogged away.

"Remember what we discussed Kyoka. If you follow that plan, victory should be yours. We'll wait up here and cheer you on!" Izuku said as he lightly shoved Kyoka forward.

"Good luck Kyoka!" Momo called out from beside Izuku.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to win this to get back at that picture being snapped." Kyoka said as she walked away.

Bakugou was growing impatient, he was thinking of all the ways to absolutely destroy Momo in his match coming up. He was going to get them back for making a fool of him in the previous two events. First he'll start by blowing his first bitch up, then his second bitch won't even be in his path because of how weak she looks. Which leaves him with the finale against the worthless bastard.

He recalled High class preferring a defensive fight, so he'll give her a defencive fight alright. Too bad she'll be overwhelmed pretty swiftly, so he'll need to draw it out for his own sake before blasting her out of the ring. Jacks is stupidly weak, all he would need to do is pop some explosions next to her ear and she'll fall, assuming her weak body can even beat one of the extras here.

Deku was the real challenge, he knows the bastard has been holding back this whole time, just how much he is unsure of. He is confident he can overpower him easily though as the nerd has had shit combat senses. He would just need to not get grabbed or punched by the nerd and he'll be fine.

With those thoughts in mind, he grinned wickedly and glared daggers at the ring so he can witness jacks lose to pink bitch.

"_**ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO KEEP THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD AFTER THAT AMAZING MATCH BETWEEN TSUNOTORI AND TOKOYAMI! THIS MATCH WILL BE A MATCH TO WATCH, AS ONE OF THE PARTICIPANTS HASN'T SHOWN MUCH OFF THIS EVENT AS SHE WAS LITERALLY CARRIED THROUGH THE FIRST EVENT TO HER PLACEMENT IN THE TOP THREE!" **_Present Mic announced, much to Izuku's annoyance as Kyoka did a lot in the other events.

"_**COMING OUT OF THE NORTH TUNNEL, WE HAVE THE GIRL WHO CAN HEAR YOU WHISPERING! KYOKA JIROU! OUT OF THE SOUTH TUNNEL, WE HAVE A GIRL WHO WILL MELT EVERYONE'S HEARTS! MINA ASHIDO!"**_ Present Mic finished with a grin at that pun.

Kyoka stood opposed to Mina. She took a deep breath and then she heard Izuku and Momo whispering good luck to her, which did a good job soothing her nerves. Mina stood there smiling at her.

"No hard feelings right?" Mina questioned.

"Oh this is going to be payback for what you did earlier. So prepare to lose." Kyoka replied back.

After Midnight cracked her whip, Kyoka ran towards Mina, who started skating towards her. Mina suddenly saw a jack stab into the ground at her feet, which she nearly got tripped up by, so she did a smooth hop over the jack, and unintentionally jumped right into Kyoka's arm, close-lining her and sending her to the concrete.

Midnight grimaced at that smart and deadly play Kyoka used on Mina. Unfortunately for Kyoka, the fight wasn't over as Mina hopped to her feet before she could be restrained.

"That was a smart move, did Midori teach you that?" Mina asked simply.

"Nope, Momo taught me this." Kyoka said.

Suddenly, Mina saw a foot coming her way, which she narrowly avoided by bending backwards. This was a simple bait again, as Kyoka followed smoothly through with her other leg, knocking Mina back down to her feet. Mina was getting annoyed at all these set ups she kept getting put into.

"This is getting really annoying." Mina said as she got to her feet a third time.

"You can thank Izuku for that. He studied all of our fighting styles and he gave us ways to counter everyone but ourselves. He told us that if you can keep the fight going smoothly, then you become a difficult fight. But as long as I keep you from being too mobile, there's not much you can do. So you only really have two choices, surrender or lose next knock down." Kyoka said as she stepped forward, fully intending on intimidating Mina.

"You're assuming I won't you my acid on you." Mina tried causing Kyoka to panic, only to see Kyoka smiling.

"Nah, that's including your acid use, this next knock down will be a knockout." Kyoka snarkily shot back.

Mina threw acid at Kyoka who narrowly avoided it, and then Kyoka swept Mina's legs off of the ground, and delivered a chop to the back of her neck. Causing Mina to fall limp, unconscious. Kyoka smiled and gave the thumbs up as she grabbed Mina and placed her on the grass to ensure she was out. After placing Mina on the grass, she picked Mina up, and carried her to Recovery Girl's office…

Izuku and Momo were very happy about Kyoka's victory. They grabbed each other and gave each other a celebratory hug, then went out to find Kyoka to bring her into the hug.

After a hug filled congratulations, they made their way back to the stands where the next match up awaited to determine Kyoka's opponent.

"_**AFTER THAT ONE SIDED FIGHT, THAT WENT THE WAY OF THE UNDERDOG, IT'S TIME WE DETERMINE WHO HER OPPOSITION WILL BE IN A BATTLE OF DEFENCE VERSUS OFFENCE. WHICH OF THE TWO COMBATANTS WILL TOP THE OTHER? WE'LL FIND OUT AFTER ANNOUNCING THE COMPETITORS!"**_

"_**COMING IN FROM THE NORTH WE HAVE A BOY WHO LITERALLY LOVES ALL ATTENTION HE CAN GET, HE CAN LITERALLY SPARKLE! YUGA AOYAMA! AND HIS OPPONENT, A MAN WHO WILL GET HARD THE MOMENT YOU CHALLENGE HIM! EIJIRO KIRISHIMA!" **_

They watched as Kirishima stood on his side of the ring smiling. Everyone knew that Kirishima is the heavy favourite to win this match up as Aoyama can't sustain his laser for longer than a second.

As soon as Midnight cracked her whip, Kirishima hardened and got hit head on with a blast from Aoyama's laser. The blast nearly pushed Kirishima out of bounds, but after the laser finished firing, Kirishima charged forward. Then Aoyama pushed him back again with the next laser.

This kept repeating for a solid minute, and by the time Kirishima got close enough to land a hit, his hardening had taken a severe beating. Unfortunately for Aoyama, Kirishima had more stamina, and he still had his hardening on and his fist connected with Aoyama's stomach, causing the french boy to grasp his stomach in pain, and then Kirishima delivered the finisher by punching Aoyama in the head.

Once Aoyama had hit the ground, Kirishima let go of his hardened body, and started panting from the exertion. Kirishima had clearly taken a beating in that fight as his body was marred with bruises, so he knew he had to visit Recovery Girl. So after picking Aoyama up, he made his way to Recovery Girl's office.

Meanwhile Izuku looked at Momo, and knew what was coming soon.

"Momo, you should start heading down to your waiting room, the next fight isn't going to last, my bet is on Sero binding him up, Kaminari blasting full power, heavily hurting Sero, but it leaves Sero the easy restriction." Izuku said as he waved bye to her

"Any advice?" Momo questioned quietly.

"Yep. Kacchan will be pissed off at us for beating him twice in a row. That's all the advice I'm giving"

"Thank you, I shall go now then! Wish me luck!" Momo said as she started walking away.

"_**OUR NEXT MATCH UP IS GOING TO BE A SWIFT ONE! COMING OUT OF THE NORTH TUNNEL, WE HAVE A BOY WHO COSPLAYS AS A TAPE DISPENSER! HANTA SERO! FROM THE SOUTH TUNNEL, WE HAVE A MAN WHO WILL SHOCK YOU WITH HIS FIRST IMPRESSION! DENKI KAMINARI!"**_

Sero started stretching his limbs to get ready for a quick capture. Kaminari meanwhile stared calmly and with a smirk at Sero.

"You wanna join me after this to go to an arcade?" Kaminari asked.

"Why are you saying this before we fight bro?" Sero replied back.

"Because, it will be my apology for beating you so quickly!"

As soon as Kaminari said that, Midnight cracked her whip, and Sero immediately wrapped him up in tape, and he saw Kaminari start sparking, so he severed the tap immediately, and launched himself into the air, staying away from the massive amount of voltage being sent out. By the time Sero landed, Kaminari had sent himself into derp mode, where he just dumbly walked around.

So Sero grabbed the tape off of the ground, and threw Kaminari out of bounds. With a smile he walked over and tore off the tape from his friend.

"Beating me so quickly? You had to jinx yourself, you also need to learn to last longer as women don't like guys who finish that quickly." Sero mocked as he picked his friend up and carried him to the infirmary.

Izuku and Kyoka sat in the stands worryingly waiting for Momo and Katsuki to come out and fight. Mina sat there watching the two of them with a smile, as she knew that they were unintentionally inching closer towards each other. As much as Mina wanted to cheer for her fellow girl, she knew the odds were stacked against her severely.

"_**AND NOW THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND! THIS MATCH MIGHT BE QUITE THE DOOZEY! COMING OUT OF THE NORTH TUNNEL, WE HAVE A LITERAL GODDESS WITH HER UNIQUE POWER OF CREATION! MOMO YAOYOROZU! AND COMING FROM THE SOUTH TUNNEL WE HAVE THE FERAL BOY WHO LOOKS LIKE HE WILL EXPLODE ANY SECOND NOW! KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"**_

Both Kyoka and Izuku started holding hands without being completely aware of it, Mina saw them tightly hold hands and smiled, knowing the ship was sailing hard.

"Hey, high class you ready to just bend over and die?!" Bakugou growled as he bent forward.

"Oh yeah? How many times have you ranked higher than me in anything?" Momo questioned, knowing she was pushing buttons.

"I'll prove right here and now, that without shitty Deku, you are nothing but a bitch!" Bakugou snarled in hatred.

"Let's see you try." Momo replied.

As soon as the whip cracked, Momo instantly created a blast resistant shield to take the hit for her. Bakugou unleashed several explosions on the shield expecting it to show weakness or to get blasted off of her completely. As soon as the smoke cleared, the shield still stood there with a small dent.

Growing even more angry, he grabs the edge of the shield and yanks it out of her grasp. The second it leaves her grasp, she whips out a shotgun and fires it point blank at Bakugou, who had a look of fear in his eyes when he saw the gun. Momo knew he wasn't finished, so she recreated the shield. Sure enough he unleashes a barrage of explosions, which were getting more and more powerful the longer this went on.

Momo was busy creating objects during his onslaught. Once she felt satisfied with the items she created, she threw a smoke bomb on the ground, covering the entire ring in smoke. Pissing Bakugou off even more, knowing to not stay in the smoke, he launches himself into the air and out of the smoke. Suddenly Bakugou spots something out of the corner of his eye, and blasts to the right, narrowly dodging a set of rope meant to capture him right then and there.

Momo had reconstructed the jump boots she had made during the cavalry battle, so when Bakugou launched at her, she lunged at him forming a staff to smack him off course. Unfortunately, he wasn't knocked too far out of range, and he spun around and blasted Momo with an explosion point blank, causing bad damage to her. She quickly stood up and threw another smoke bomb to allow her to remain hidden.

Bakugou saw the smoke start thickening, and he grumbled in irritation. Momo was being incredibly annoying.

So he decided to talk shit to try and get her to lose focus so he can capitalize off of it.

"Why the fuck do you spend so much time with the damn nerd. He's useless!" Bakugou spoke out to the smoke, knowing she can hear him.

"Well, unlike you, he's kind, and caring, and he actually doesn't insult anyone randomly like you do. Really there's dozens of reasons I can give you. Besides, if you think that'll get under my skin, you need to improve your skills there." Momo said, knowing the smoke is adding to her secrecy.

Bakugou decided to fire a blast straight down, to hit her. Unfortunately, right as he exploded the ground, Momo shot up with a staff, and swung up, threading the needle. Every guy who saw that swing, cringed and whimpered feeling sorry for the boy.

Momo landed safely on the ground, while Bakugou barely stopped himself from crashing into the ground by exploding right below himself. He stayed on the ground clutching his nades, trying to dispel the pain. Momo panted above him, and created cuffs to lock him up and give herself the victory.

Bakugou felt the cuffs secure his wrists together and snarled. He launched up and started kicking Momo and using his explosions to help propel himself towards her. Momo was getting beat up badly by Katsuki's relentless barrage of kicks. Suddenly a massive explosion goes off, and then she feels Bakugou's feet slam into her stomach, launching her away from him. She felt herself bounce off of the concrete a few times.

When she groggily opened her eyes, she saw Bakugou breaking free of the cuffs and stomping over to her. She felt something underneath her, it took a moment to realize what it was. She sat there slowly getting up, and she noticed most of the smoke had dissipated, she saw Izuku and Kyoka staring in shock at her beat up body. She smiled as she knew Bakugou was hurt badly like herself.

She quickly created something and tossed it to Bakugou's left, making him jump to his right to dodge it. However, as soon as his attention was diverted, she grabbed the object underneath her and revealed it to be the shotgun from earlier. Bakugou saw the barrel pointed straight at him and had no time to react before the trigger was pulled, and he was launched into the wall, and then he fell onto the grass.

"Good fight Bakugou. But, I am the winner." Momo said as she stood up and smiled towards her friends.

"MOMO YAOYOROZU BEATS KATSUKI BAKUGOU IN A VERY CLOSE BATTLE!" Midnight shouted in happiness.


	7. A Chilling Second Round

Everyone stared on in silence, soaking in that beautiful battle and the finish. Izuku and Kyoka moved in complete sync, turning around and jogging to meet Momo and congratulate her. Everyone in 1-A began to cheer in happiness at Momo's victory against the explosive chihuahua; the only ones who didn't cheer were Mineta and Todoroki. The former was disappointed in the outcome and lack of nudity, while the latter didn't care about the result. Todoroki proceeded to stand up and coldly make his way down to the waiting room to wait for his match against Izuku.

Bakugou was feeling many different emotions. The most prominent emotion he felt was anger, which was not directed at Momo at all; instead, it was all directed at himself for allowing her to control the fight. He could have kept up his aggression when he was hit by the shotgun and she deployed the smoke, but he decided to play it safe, which was all in that damn girl's favour. He stood up and saw her turning to leave, not even offering to help him up.

"Hey YaoBitch!" Bakugou shouted at her.

Momo grew both concerned and confused at the new nickname.

"Are you referring to me?" Momo questioned, disgusted by the new nickname.

"Yes, I am. Listen here, you got lucky this fight! I was just playing around with you, got it! I would kick your ass if I was going serious!" Bakugou shouted at her.

Momo walked away without a word, trying to ignore the self doubt she was feeling. At least all three of them made it to the second round. Looking ahead at the matches, as much as she wanted Kyo to win, she doubted she would overwhelm Kirishima. She felt confident she could beat Sero; all she needed to do was create a very sharp sword to cut the tape.

Izuku, on the other hand, had his hands full with his fight. Momo believed he could win, but she didn't have much reason to have faith in him if his words earlier were any indication. Why on earth would he want to push his opponent, who was already incredibly dangerous, up to a new tier of power by bringing up his father?

As she was having those thoughts, she didn't notice Izuku and Kyo approaching her.

"Hey Momo! Congrats on beating Kacchan!"

"Yeah, good work on handing Explosive Brain the loss. Both of us were cheering for you," Kyoka said while smiling casually.

"Oh! You were?" Momo replied, trying to hide how startled she was by their appearance.

"Yeah, you really showed that you were capable of handling an opponent with far greater physical capabilities than yourself. Chin up, I'm sure that you can feel proud of that. Know that nearly everyone in our class was cheering you on," Kyoka said as she lightly punched Momo's shoulder.

It was then that Izuku noticed the slightly glum expression she was wearing and a frown grew on his face.

"Momo, why are you feeling down? Did Kacchan say anything to make you doubt your skills?" Izuku asked quietly, wanting to ensure no one overheard them.

"Don't take anything that that overgrown sack of landmines has to say seriously. He probably lied to soothe the wound you dealt to his fragile pride," Kyoka cut in sternly.

"Overgrown sack of landmines? That is incredibly improper and rude!" Momo scolded.

"What? His damn pride needed to be taken down a few stories, and losing to someone he calls an extra would certainly do that," Kyoka said as she leaned against the wall and relaxed.

"Let's get you to Recovery Girl's office to heal the burns and any other damage he dealt," Izuku said to change the topic away from his childhood tormentor.

"Yeah, I could use that after that slug fest at the end," Momo hissed out as she rubbed her arms.

"I think we should support her on the way to her office. Do you want to help, Kyoka?" Izuku asked as he looked towards Kyoka.

"How would we both support her?" Kyoka questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Easy! Her left arm goes over my shoulders, while her right goes over yours, and we carry her there!" Izuku said with his trademark bright smile which caused light blushes to emerge on both girls' faces as a result of the answer, the smile, and the implications.

"I guess I can do that, but we would need to hurry up so you can get to your match on time," Momo said, as she knew that when Izuku said he'd do something, you couldn't convince him otherwise.

After the two carried Momo to Recovery Girl's office, Izuku quickly left so he could get to his match on time.

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I THINK IT'S TIME WE KICK OFF OUR SECOND ROUND OF FIGHTS TO THE DEATH!—" **_Mic exclaimed, only to be cut short by a loud smack.

"**It's not a fight to the death; it's just a spar. I would ask you to stop being so dramatic, but I know you can't," **Aizawa tiredly spoke through the mic.

"_**FINE, I'LL CHILL WITH THE DEATH MATCH COMMENTS! ANYWAYS, ON TO THE FIGHTERS! COMING OUT OF THE NORTH TUNNEL, THE BOY WITH SOME WICKED MOVES AND FLASHY TAKEDOWNS: IZUKU MIDORIYA! AND COMING FROM THE SOUTH TUNNEL WE GOT THE BOY WHO IS SO COLD, EVEN STEEL BLADES COULDN'T SHATTER HIM! SHOTO TODOROKI!" **_

Everyone watched as the two combatants stood across from each other. No one knew for sure who would win this battle between the number two's son and the boy who moved like a pro hero.

"AFTER THAT EXCITING MATCH, I HOPE EVERYONE RECOVERED, BECAUSE THIS MATCH IS SURELY GOING TO BE ONE TO PAY ATTENTION TO! BOYS, ARE YOU READY?" Midnight shouted, full of energy, forgetting her usual persona.

"Todoroki, I hope you can prove to me that you are more than just your father," Izuku said with determination.

"_I will not use his power, you know the reason why!"_

"LET YOUR YOUTHFUL ENERGY OUT! FIGHT!" Midnight shouted as she slapped her whip against the concrete.

Needing no further words, Todoroki unleashed a large ice attack straight at Izuku, who barely dodged it in time, having powered up his legs to five percent. As he was in the air, Todoroki tried to freeze him again, only to falter at the small gust of wind that smacked him in the face. Taking advantage of the moment of stun, Izuku orientated himself so he could land safely on the ice and, from there, get to the ground.

Once he was on the ground, he wasted no time in leaping to his feet, ensuring that he constantly had two limbs powered up to defend against any attack. Todoroki instead chose to charge Izuku head first, shocking him. Izuku second guessed what he should have done, and instead of jumping or countering his charge, he didn't react.

Todoroki gripped Izuku's shirt and sent a ton of ice through his arm, creating a massive glacier where Izuku once was.

Kyoka was shocked seeing Izuku make a critical mistake by hesitating, and then she grimaced when moments later, Izuku got covered in a glacier. She focused hard on the glacier, trying to see if Izuku could move his body a little bit. Then she heard Midnight cough into her hand to try and get everyone's attention, but Momo spotted a little bit of movement by Izuku's feet.

"Izuku's not out yet, he has a leg not completely frozen yet!" Momo whispered as she stared intensely at the screen, hoping he could break free before the match was called.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA SEEMS TO BE UNABLE TO MO—" Midnight shouted only to pause as she felt the ground shake a tiny bit.

"_**COULD MIDORIYA DO WHAT THE DINOSAURS COULDN'T? WILL HE BREAK OUT OF THAT ICE PRISON?!" **_Mic shouted in awe as he felt the stadium shake.

"Green's going to be pissed now. He's no doubt learned what to do if Todoroki tries a rush again."

"Is that going to be enough? I don't want to doubt him, but if he has any plans of winning against an enraged Todoroki, he can't make such critical mistakes like hesitating."

Izuku felt so damn cold. He knew he had to act fast if he wanted to stay in the fight. He was happy he had stomped his foot on the ground right as he got frozen. That had allowed his one leg to remain unfrozen, but after several stomps at five percent, he knew it wasn't going to cut it. So he upped his limit to twelve percent and kicked twice, shattering the ice around his body. He felt immense pain from his leg and he quickly took away the power in the leg and powered eight percent into his other leg.

'_That leg is out of commission for this match, I had no choice but to sacrifice it to allow me to go all out, although that will cost me if I draw out his fire, as I don't want to damage the leg more than I already have. I'm going to have to be vocal from now on if I want to draw out his full power. Hope you forgive me, Todoroki!'_

After swatting away the ice on his body, he turned and powered eight percent into both hands and began pounding away at the ice. After a few punches, he felt the ice crack, and then he heard a lot of cracking, followed immediately by the sound of shattering. Quickly diving into the arena, away from the falling ice, he landed on the other side of the arena and hissed quietly at the throbbing in his leg.

Midnight quickly backed out of the arena as she saw Izuku stand up on shaky feet.

"IT'S NOT OVER! YOUTH IS SO AMAZING!" Midnight said as she sat back down on her seat.

"Stop making this hard on yourself, Midoriya, I am stronger than you, regardless of your connection to All Might, and I will beat you here with just my ice. You have one last chance to surrender before I will show no mercy until you are out."

"Todoroki, you will never beat me without giving it your all! Everyone who's here has been fighting with all their might! Would you actually like it if I surrendered before you could prove yourself being capable of winning by only freezing people? All Might is my idol! I plan on replacing him once he retires! I shall show that here and now!"

"That's even more reason for me to beat you using just my ice, and not my father's power!" Todoroki spat out as he launched an ice attack at Izuku.

Izuku immediately fired two flicks at the ice to disrupt its formation. Then he fired another two flicks at the ice causing it to crack, and he jumped at the ice before delivering a kick to completely shatter it and allow him to land on the other side. Todoroki had predicted he would do that and was already only inches away from touching Izuku again, only to get hit by a right hook from Izuku, which knocked him a few feet back.

"So you have learned. Where's the style you showed off against the Noumu? Against the purple nobody?"

"Both could only do melee attacks, I can't do anything of the sort against you because you have massive range and area coverage at your full power. Plus, lowering myself to the ground will only give me less reaction time to your attacks," Izuku lied to the best of his abilities.

"I will still defeat you, my ice is significantly more powerful than your strength."

"Only using ice leaves you incredibly open to attacks on your other side!"

"It's not a weakness if they can't touch me!" Todoroki shouted in anger as he fired another glacier, exhaling heavily as he felt the immense amount of ice chilling his body.

Izuku immediately leaped over the slower ice, hissing as he landed and felt his throbbing leg take some of the impact.

"That was slower than normal! If you keep it up without using the heat, I'll win the endurance battle. You may have more training than me, but that doesn't matter when you fail to account for your drawbacks! Make this entertaining to us by using your full power!"

"I SAID I'LL NEVER USE THE BASTARD'S POWER!" Todoroki shouted as he fired a full blast of ice directly at Izuku, although he easily dodged the slow attack.

"It's your power, not his! He may be your father, but you can use the power for your own good deeds! Don't let your father dictate your hero career!" Izuku shouted, as a last ditch effort to get through Todoroki's skull.

Silence filled the arena as Izuku saw Todoroki not moving, just staring at his hand. It was then that he saw a tear flowing down his cheek, only to immediately freeze on his ice-cold face. Then he saw a small smile appear on his face, before he erupted into a bright orange glow, melting all the ice on his body and raising his body back from it's near collapse.

"You're a fool, Midoriya, helping your opponent when you should be trying to win?" Todoroki spoke just loud enough for Izuku to hear him.

"I am already considering this match a win regardless of who gets eliminated."

"Heh, now that I'm using the flames, how do you plan on beating me? You have a crippling weakness in that leg you used to break out of my ice prison."

"I've been working on a special trick during my time away from everyone. I was planning on saving this for when I fought Kyoka or Momo, but you're my biggest threat right now! I'd like you to meet my new form. I call it, Full Cowling!" Izuku said as his body began to emit green sparks all over. Izuku then held his hands out in front of his face before swinging them outwards, creating a small, but visible gust of wind.

"_**THINGS ARE HEATING UP WITH BOTH OF OUR STUDENTS BRINGING OUT A NEW TRICK AGAINST THEIR OPPONENT! TODOROKI, THE KING OF ICE, HAS NOW REVEALED HIS FLAMING HOT BODY! WHILE MIDORIYA HAS SHOCKED EVERYONE WITH HIS NEW SPARKING COAT AROUND HIS BODY! DOES THAT MEAN HE HAS ELECTRIC POWERS NOW? WE DON'T KNOW!"**_

"So you were holding back? I thought you said everyone was giving it their all? You clearly weren't!"

"I was, Todoroki! Let's end this fight quickly before I cause permanent damage to my leg!" Izuku shouted back with, way too big of a smile for what his words actually implied.

Izuku dashed straight for Todoroki, hopping to the side every time he had to dodge a pillar of ice or a pillar of flames. He kept stumbling after every hop to avoid an attack; however, he pushed through the pain and eventually got within melee range of Todoroki. Despite moving in so aggressively, Izuku stuck firmly to a countering style, baiting out a swing of Todoroki's arm to deliver a punch where Todoroki's arm would be unable to block. However, that only worked for two attacks before Izuku got blasted back by a flame blast.

As Izuku leaped out of the way of the ice meant to encase him, he started panting hard and wincing. He grew a big smile and nodded to Todoroki, who began to heat his hand up to an incredible level as he ran forward. In response, Izuku charged straight for Todoroki, spotting Cemetoss putting his hands on the ground at the last moment. Smiling, he quickly threw a full power punch with his bad arm, and then, as he felt his body get hit by the resulting massive explosion of air, he quickly flicked the air behind him with his good hand. Feeling his body cut by the flying pieces of concrete and force, he winced incredibly hard as he felt his body beginning to succumb to the pain.

He stood up on his good knee as he surveyed his surroundings, and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Todoroki got sent barely out of bounds. Clumsily, he raised his good arm into the air, and waited for the smoke to reveal his victory. As soon as he saw the smoke clearing, he heard cheering. Then exhaustion took over and he face-planted, unconscious.

Both Momo and Kyoka were nearly speechless after witnessing his victory.

"He did have a plan for dealing with Todoroki once he got angry."

"I honestly couldn't tell if that was one of Green's selfless points that went beyond what he could physically do, or if he knew he had a trump card he could deploy against Icecube. Turns out it was the latter."

"Icecube? When'd you choose that nickname for Todoroki?"

"Well, he was turning himself into half of a human-sicle, and that doesn't flow as well as Icecube."

Before Momo could respond to her reasoning, the door busted open and Izuku and Todoroki were carried in on stretchers. Worry immediately overcame the two as they rushed over to Izuku's side and stared in horror at his purple hand. Recovery Girl made her way over to the two stretchers and let out a sigh.

"At least he limited the broken bones to his hand. His leg is likely bruised from his ice breakout, and he will be exhausted from that strenuous fight. Let me heal Todoroki first, then I'll figure out what to do with him," Recovery Girl grumbled as she walked over and kissed Todoroki's forehead.

"To think he had a secret move that he kept from us on that level." Momo muttered, unintentionally mirroring Izuku's muttering.

"He only recently got the hang of it. He's been resisting the urge to use it in your shared practices. Seems like his plan ultimately failed, but I'm sure he's not going to have any regrets like the idiot he is!" Recovery Girl said as she smacked the bed he was laying in.

"He'll probably feel bad for not showing it to us, because he always thinks of others over himself," Kyoka fondly spoke as she stared at his unconscious form.

"You two should get going, you have matches to prepare for! I want my office to be just for injured students, not people to relax in! Shoo!"

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME BACK! THIS NEXT MATCH WILL SURELY BE A FAST ONE! BLINK AND YOU'LL MISS HIS NICE TRY! TENYA IIDA! HIS OPPOSITION, THE BIRDMAN WHO NEARLY WENT SOARING OUT OF THE COMPETITION: FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!" **_Present Mic declared through the nearby television.

"Who do you think will win this match, Momo?" Kyoka asked as she sat with her in one of the waiting rooms.

"I think Iida will win this fight and go up against Izuku. He's far faster than Tsunotori, and Tokoyami nearly got taken out by Pony just rushing him."

"I think Poe will win over Dasher. I doubt he'll fail to adjust his strategy to stop a rush."

"Poe? Dasher?" Momo said while raising her eyebrow.

"Random nicknames I came up with for them. Poe is for Tokoyami because of his obsession with poetry, Dasher is for Iida because he runs. I know, they're bad, but I am fine with them."

"When are you going to give me a nickname?"

"Once Green finally gives you a nickname, I'll come up with one. Don't worry, I haven't ignored you," Kyoka said as she pat Momo on the shoulder.

"So, you're up after them; what's your plan to beat Kirishima?" Momo asked as she sat there and watched their classmates start to get ready to fight.

"I'm going to be honest, Kirishima and Bakugou were two of the worst people for me to fight. Both of them are absurdly loud in combat, which hinders my concentration. My best bet would be to trip him, and then try to throw him out of the ring, his quirk is near impossible for me to beat without my gear. I wish Green was here, he'd no doubt figure out some crazy strategy to get me a victory."

"Why don't you use your quirk on the ground instead of Kirishima to make the ground unstable? That would help your plans of throwing him out of the ring," Momo spoke quietly, unsure.

"That could work, but that still doesn't solve his inevitable noisiness."

"_**TOKOYAMI'S DEFENSIVE FOCUS ENDED UP BEING TOO STURDY FOR IIDA'S SPEED TO OVERWHELM! TENYA IIDA IS OUT OF BOUNDS!" **_Mic's voice rang through the intercom startling them.

"Oh, I guess we missed their match. That means it's time for us to get ready to face our opponents."

"If you lose to Kirishima, I'll beat him for you!" Momo said with a grin of determination that inspired Kyoka.

"Be sure to kick Tape's ass for me!" Kyoka said as she made her way to the arena floor.

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME TO KICK OFF OUR THIRD MATCH OF THE QUARTER FINALS! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND THE PURPLE HAIRED GIRL, SHE'LL HEAR IT ALL! COMING OUT OF THE SOUTH TUNNEL: KYOKA JIROU! AND HER OPPONENT IS A MAN WHO'S AS DETERMINED AS HE CAN BE ROCKY! EIJIRO KIRISHIMA BARRELS HIS WAY OUT OF THE NORTH TUNNEL!"**_ Mic shouts enthusiastically.

"I hope you're very manly, Jirou! I want to have a good fight with you!" Kirishima shouted enthusiastically as he slammed his two hardened fists together, oblivious to her winces.

"I'm not a man, but I will put up a fight as all heroes should."

"That's manly!" Kirishima shouted with a massive smile on his face.

"FIGHTERS READY? GO!" Midnight shouted as soon as she saw them nod.

Kyoka immediately jammed her jacks into the ring's floor, sending pulsating waves to crack and destroy the ring. Kirishima wasn't prepared for that move and lost his balance, immediately faceplanting, feeling the sound waves impacting his form started to disorient him. Stumbling around a bit as he slowly made his way to his feet, he suddenly felt something smack into his forehead, sending him flying back into the ring's floor. Groaning, he quickly tried to survey his surroundings and saw something small flying right at him.

Thinking quickly, he threw a sloppy punch at it, feeling it stab through his knuckle and immediately yank away. Kyoka was relentless though, pushing through the sharp pain of his hardened knuckles smacking her sensitive jacks as best as she could. Kirishima shouted in rage as he fell forward and hardened his whole body before climbing to his feet, clearly not as disoriented as he was when the match started.

"That was clever Jirou! Not exactly manly, but that's what I shall show you now!" Kirishima shouted as he ran at Kyoka.

She instinctively ducked, narrowly dodging a fist, and sent a jack to poke his sides to try to find a way to weaken him. Kirishima, however, was too strong for her to handle as he threw a punch straight into her stomach, winding her, then he threw a punch at her forehead, knocking her out cold as she fell on the ground.

Izuku looked down in sadness as he saw Kyoka get knocked out. He quickly hopped to his feet and made his way to the stands to watch Momo face off against Sero. Unfortunately, he never encountered her, so he sat on his own and pulled out his notebook and got immediately to writing, Ochako saw he was alone and sat right next to him, hoping to talk to him without the other girls interfering.

"Hey, Deku!" Ochako shouted as she sat herself beside Izuku.

"Oh! Hey Uraraka! Sorry for not hanging out as much with you guys, I got busy working on improving my quirk to where I could use it without breaking myself!" Izuku said with a bright smile.

"It's okay! I'm curious, why do you always hang out with Yaoyorozu, and Jirou?" Ochako asked with a head tilt, feeling her jealousy starting to bubble to the surface.

"Hmm? Oh, we just spent a lot of time training together, I'm sure you can join us along with Iida, after all, the more opponents we have, the better prepared we'll be for different quirks!" Izuku densely replied, much to Ochako's irritation.

"Well, why don't the two of us train together?"

"Just the two of us? That wouldn't be the most optimal match up for either of us. I'm not exactly the strongest or fastest in the class, and while I could benefit from fighting an opponent who I have to avoid letting all five fingers touch, I'm not interested in such an unbalanced training method. I think the best people for you to train against would be Kaminari, Todoroki, or Kacchan. They could use training against a person with your type of quirk, and you could benefit the most from combating ranged fighters," Izuku muttered rapidly, confusing and worrying everyone around him.

"Uh, Deku, you're muttering again."

"Oh, sorry Uraraka! If you want the best training you should partner up with the likes of Kaminari or Todoroki as they can help improve your abilities with ranged fighters!"

"_**IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL QUARTER MATCH TILL WE GET A FULL MATCH! THIS GIRL PUT UP WITH THE MOST EXPLOSIVE OPPONENT IN THE TOURNAMENT AND SHE CREATED HER WAY TO VICTORY! MOMO YAOYOROZU! BUT WILL THAT HOLD UP AGAINST THE KNOCK OFF TAPE DISPENSER? WHO KNOWS! IT'S HANTA SERO!" **_Present Mic announced, which drew Izuku's focus onto the ring.

"Hey Yaoyorozu, want to get something to eat after this?" Sero asked as he stretched his arms across from her.

"No thanks, I'm rather busy."

"Aww, oh well. You have something planned with Midoriya or Jirou after this?"

"We do indeed have plans. if one of us makes it to the finals, we'll celebrate together, if we all don't we'll train together again."

"Never thought you'd be the one to date two people. It was worth the shot to make up for the big L I'm about to hand you!" Sero shouted as he saw Midnight raise her whip.

Momo was shocked at Sero's statement, she wasn't expecting people to make that claim about her. She was so shocked she missed Midnight announcing the start of the round and panicked upon seeing the tape flying directly at her. Reacting instinctively, she ducked under the tape and stood up, only to have to dodge the next tape shot immediately after.

She had no time to properly regain her thought process as she suddenly felt her body get struck and then constricted by the tape. She felt herself flying at high speeds before suddenly impacting a hard surface.

"MOMO YAOYOROZU IS OUT OF BOUNDS!"


End file.
